My Heart
by jessica619
Summary: Colby Lopez/Seth Rollins was in Arizona for a family reunion, he didn't plan on falling in love. *If you followed "Remember Us".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Convince Me

Cora-

Christina was doing much better, I sat in the physical therapy room watching her bend her arm and turn it.

Her hair was up to her shoulders.

"Stop watching me", she said.

"Please you like the attention", I said.

"Your confusing me with yourself"

She laughed.

Smile on her face, I hadn't seen her smile since leaving Joe.

"Mom wants us to meet her in Arizona with the twins", I said.

Her smile dropped.

"I don't want to", She said.

"Come on besides I heard Luke Bryan was having a concert there, you love Luke Bryan", I said.

"That is true", she said.

"Think about it at least", I said.

She glanced at me.

"I'll think about it", she said.

"How much longer do you have to do this?", I asked.

"Till my arm and the nerves in my arm decide to work together without causing me pain", she said.

"No more cancer right?", I asked worried.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Cora we talked about this", she said softly.

"I know"

They handed her a ball they wanted her to squeeze.

She did it without her arm hurting.

After another hour we went back to our grandparents house.

Our grandma decided it wouldnt be a good idea if Chris got her own place, so I stayed as well.

Getting in my car, Chris rubbed her shoulder.

"You ok?", I asked.

"Yeah just the cold makes it hurt", she said.

I nodded.

After the surgery her arm got so sensitive.

"So how did your date go, you never told me", Chris asked.

"Guys suck"

"Not all of them", Chris mumbled.

I knew she meant Joe.

"So what happened with this one?", she asked.

"He wouldn't stop talking not even to chew, it was gross", I said.

She laughed.

"I bet that didn't stop you from sticking your tongue down his throat though", she said.

"Why can't I find a nice guy", I said.

"You want a guy that will kiss your ass and follow you around like a lost puppy", she said.

"Exactly why can't I find one of those", I said.

She chuckled.

"What is it wrong that I want all his attention on me", I said.

"No but you also have to realize that its not always going to be about you, what if one day you have kids, what then", she said.

"I hate you", I said.

She giggled.

"So about the concert", she said.

"Also meeting mom and dad", I said.

"Yeah yeah, oh Joe's game is starting soon", she said.

"Dad goes to his games you know"

Getting inside the house, my grandparents already had the game on.

"I dont talk to them anymore so no I dont know", She said.

Joe popped up on the screen.

We watched the game for a while.

"So you were saying, the concert?", I said.

"Oh right, I want it noted now that I'm going for Luke Bryan and my brothers, thats it", she said.

"Really?", I asked excited.

She nodded.

I hugged her.

"Yes I love you", I said.

"So when do we go?", she asked putting popcorn in her mouth.

"Saturday, concerts on Sunday"

She turned quickly to look at me.

"Wait, what!", she said.

"Yeah oh dont worry I already have the tickets", I said.

"What if I would have said no?", she asked.

"I would have dragged your ass with me anyways, even if I had to stuff you in my carry on", I said.

She punched my arm.

"You tricked me brat", she said.

"Oh shush"

Christina laid her head on my shoulder.

"You should call dad and ask him for Joe's number", I said.

"No", she said softly.

"You miss him and I know for a fact he misses you too", I said.

Colby-

"Do I really have to go mom?", I asked.

"Yes, its a family reunion and your grandma wants to see you", she said.

"Fine, I'll go but I can only stay a week"

"Yes yes because of your wrestling hobby", she said.

I chuckled.

"Its not a hobby mom, I love it", I said.

"I know, I was just teasing", she said.

"So I'll see you in Arizona", I said.

"Ok be there by saturday Colby no later", she said stern.

"Yes mother", I said.

"I love you and I cant wait to see you"

"Me too bye", I said.

I sighed.

"Whats up with you?", Ryan asked.

"Have to go to this family reunion in Arizona", I said.

"When do you leave?"

"Have to be there by Saturday", I said.

He nodded.

"Wanna go with?", I asked.

"Why not I have nothing better to do", he said shrugging.

I chuckled and shook my head.


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome to Arizona

Chapter 2- Welcome to Arizona

Colby-

"Yes mom we just landed", I said.

"Ok our flight should be there soon so go straight to the hotel", she said.

"I know mom"

"You and Ryan behave"

"Yes mom we know", I said.

We walked outside to look for a taxi.

I accidentally bumped into someone.

I was about to apologize.

"What the fuck watch where your going idiot", the girl said.

She had dark brown eyes and shoulder length straight hair.

She was with another girl who looked a lot like her except her hair was wavy and seemed older.

"I, I um"

She stared at me, waiting for me to say something.

My mom in my ear talking.

"Cora it was an...", she stopped her.

"I'm sorry", I finally said.

"Good", she said.

"Wow are you always such a bitch", Ryan said.

"Ry", I said.

"Colby what's going on?", my mom asked.

"Mom I'll call you back"

I hung up and looked back at this girl.

"Listen I'm sorry for bumping into you and for my friend here", I said.

"Whatever", she said getting ready to walk away.

The girl she was with stepped in front of her stopping her.

"Cora apologize to him", she whispered.

"No he bumped into me", she whispered back.

"You were really rude"

"Fine"

She turned back to me.

She sighed.

"You don't have too", she stopped me.

"My sister says I have too so, I'm sorry for being rude", she said.

I smiled at her.

"Apology accepted", I said.

"Yeah ok", she turned back to her sister.

"Can I get your name miss?", I asked.

Her back was still to me but her sister smirked at her.

"Her names Cora", her sister said.

"Pretty, I'm Colby and my rude friend here is Ryan", I said.

"Good for both of you, Christina", she said pointing to her sister.

Her sister smiled and gave a small wave.

I licked my lips.

"So are you arriving or leaving?", I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Arriving, are you taking that or can we?", she asked pointing at the taxi.

"Ladies first sweetheart", I said.

She rolled her eyes and I chuckled.

"I like girls with attitude", I said.

She snorted and shook her head.

A black Silverado truck stopped next to the taxi.

Two guys, twins got off.

"Hey need a ride", the guy said.

"Your late", she said to them.

I bit my lip.

Figures she was taken.

"Taxi's all yours", her sister said.

"Oh yeah thanks", I said.

She gave me a smile and got in the truck.

"Bye Cora", I said.

She looked at me.

She raised a brow and got in the truck.

Before they drove off she glanced at me and I smiled.

Cora-

"Who was that?", Jesse asked.

"shut up", I said.

"Cora's future husband", Chris said playfully.

I smacked her leg.

She laughed.

Isaac looked back.

"Was he bothering you?", he asked.

"No he just ran into me is all", I said.

"Oh man I bet you gave him an ear full", Jesse said.

"At least you didn't make this guy cry", Isaac said.

"Poor Gary, he didn't stand a chance", Chris said sadly.

"You guys act like I'm the devil", I said.

"Just a demon", Chris said.

They all laughed and I shook my head.

"Your all so mean to me", I said.

"Yeah Chris", Jesse and Isaac said.

Her mouth dropped open and stared at them.

"You did not just blame me", she said.

"So are mom and dad here yet?", I asked.

"They got here yesterday, Trina and Kat are keeping them company", Jesse said.

Trina was Isaac's girlfriend and Kat was Jesse's fiancée.

"What's Kat doing here, I thought she was going to some family reunion or something?", Chris asked.

"Yeah it's here in town, she invited all of us", Jesse said.

"Oh great, just what I need a freaking family reunion", I said.

"She's my fiancée, her family wants to meet you, they haven't met you two yet", he said.

"So be nice", Isaac said.

"Yeah yeah", I mumbled.

"When's this family reunion?", Chris asked.

"Tonight", Jesse said.

"Great", both Chris and I said.

The twins chuckled.

"Glad to see your both so excited", Jesse said.

I saw Isaac glance at Jesse.

Jesse shook his head.

"Hey no twin language, I hate when you two do that, no one understands you", I said.

"Isaac does and that's all that matters", Jesse said giving me his evil grin.

"So what is it?", I asked.

Jesse looked at Chris.

"I was wondering if its ok that I invite Joe to the wedding?", he asked her.

She looked down at her hands then back at him.

"He's your friend, its ok", she said.

"You can say no, your my sister and if you don't want him there he won't be", Jesse said.

"Jesse its fine and I'll still be there, I'm not missing your wedding for anything", she said.

He nodded.

"Have you spoken to him?", Isaac asked.

She shook her head no.

"Its been three years now", Isaac said.

"Can we talk about something else please", she said.

"Like Cora's future husband"

I glared at the back of Isaac's head and he chuckled.

"I feel that", he said.

"Good", I said.

They all laughed.

We got to the hotel and our parents hugged us.

Chris gave quick hugs and then went to her room.

"It's safe to say she's still mad huh", my mom said.

"Well that's what happens when you take her away from the love of her life", I said my tone angry.

My dad sighed.

"She has the rest of her life to find love again", he said.

I rubbed my forehead.

"She loves Joe and only Joe, he is the love of her life", I said.

"Cora"

I stopped my mom.

"You didn't see her broken, you didn't hear her cry herself to sleep every single night, the only reason she's here is for the twins and a concert", I said.

I walked away from them and went to the room I was sharing with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3-Reunion

Chapter 3-Reunion

Cora-

I put on my light pink dress with black flats.

Chris had on a dark grey dress with black heels.

"Tell me why I can't wear my converse again", I said to her.

"Because you love your brother and your happy for him so you put something nice on for a change", she said finishing her hair.

She turned to look at me.

"No heels?", she asked.

"Your lucky I even put a dress on, so don't push it", I said.

She raised her hands in defense.

"Flats are fine", she said.

A knock at our door.

"Come in", Chris said.

Kat popped her head in and smiled.

"Hi", she said.

I hugged her.

Kat was a nurse Jesse had met when he got injured during one of his games.

"What is it with you two and tight dresses and heels?", I asked.

They laughed.

"Says the girl wearing one of these dresses", she said.

"This was put on me against my will", I said glaring at Chris.

"Well you look hot", Kat said.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

Another knock at our door.

Kat opened it and Jesse came in.

His smiled dropped.

"You two aren't wearing that", he said.

Kat pushed him lightly.

"There too short and those heels, hell no change", he said.

"Jesse stop, they look great", Kat said.

"Change", Jesse said stern.

"Thank you", I said.

Chris stopped me.

"We are not changing, now can we go", she said.

Jesse was going to protest but Kat pinched him and gave him a stern look.

"Fine", Jesse mumbled.

Isaac had arrived with Trina.

We hugged her.

"So we all ready?", my dad asked.

We nodded, taking two cars.

Chris making sure she got in the one without my parents in it.

Leaving me with them.

"So is her family at least nice?", I asked them.

"Yes and that reminds me, please try not to be rude", my dad said.

"Relax, Chris already gave me the speech", I said.

Colby-

"Colby please stand up straight and tie your hair in a ponytail or bun", my mom said.

I nodded and did as she asked.

She went to stand with my dad and brother.

Ryan laughed.

She had us dressed up for the reunion dinner.

"Shut up", I said to him.

"Your mother is the only woman able to tame you", he said.

"That's because she raised me", I said.

I took another chug of my drink.

I stopped mid chug when I saw her.

"Dude are you ok?", Ryan asked.

I pointed towards her.

"Oh", he said.

I finished my drink and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I watched her walk around the room with her sister.

Seeing my cousin Kat, I walked over to her.

"Colby I haven't seen you in forever", she said hugging me.

"Well what can I say I've been busy", I said.

"So whats your new girlfriends name?", she asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble cousin but no girl, I'm flying solo, well Ryan came", I said.

She nodded, one of the twins stood beside her and she smiled at him.

"Airport guy", he pointed at me.

"Truck guy", I said pointing back at him.

"You know each other?", Kat asked.

"Yeah he was picking up some chicks I met at the airport", I said.

"Those chicks are my little sisters", he said.

"Good to know", I said.

"Jesse this is my cousin Colby, Colby my fiancée Jesse", Kat said.

I shook his hand.

"So where's your um, your double?", I asked.

"My brother Isaac", he said.

He pointed to him, he was with a girl too.

"So is your sister Cora single?", I asked.

"I'm gonna stop you their cousin, don't even think about it", Kat said.

I looked at her and put my hand over my heart.

"I'm hurt Kat", I said.

"I know how you are, especially with women and these two are going to be my sister in-laws, I don't need any awkwardness when I'm around them", she said.

"Kat"

She stopped me.

"Please Colby, not these girls", she said.

Jesse gave me a look that said I better stay away from his baby sister.

I raised my chin to him and I smirked.

Finally I nodded.

"Fine, you win Kat", I said.

"I'm serious", she said.

I nodded.

They walked away.

"You are so going after her aren't you?", Ryan said.

"I told my cousin I wasn't"

"Usually when someone tells you no, you put all your effort into making them cave so you get what you want", he said.

"She's off limits", I said.

"When has that ever stopped you", Ryan said.

I chuckled.

"I'm gonna go say hi", I said.

"Good luck"

"I don't need it"

I found her sitting at a table with her sister.

I sat down next to her.

"Well fancy meeting you here sweetheart", I said to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh god its you", she said.

"Sorry not god but close"

She looked at me.

"Does that line seriously work on women?", she asked.

"I usually don't need to say anything"

"Well good because your conversations suck", she said.

"So your brother's marrying my cousin", I said.

"Kat's your cousin, not possible"

"Why?", I asked.

"Because I like her, you on the other hand not so much", she said.

Her sister was trying not to laugh.

"You don't even know me babe", I said.

"Trust me that's a good thing", she said.

"Well I want to get to know you"

"Sorry pass", she said.

I leaned in closer to her ear.

"You don't understand when I want something or someone, I get what I want", I said whispering.

"No you don't seem to get it, I don't want you, I'm not even attracted to you", she said leaning in towards me.

My lips within inches of hers.

I closed the gap and my lips brushed her.

Someone pulled me away from her and she jumped up.

Her brothers stood protectively in front of her.

I looked at her. She was feeling what I was feeling, I can tell.

"What the fuck is your problem asshole", her brother asked.

I looked between them.

I rubbed my chin.

"Honestly I don't know who's who", I said.

Kat stood in front of them.

"Colby back away, now", she said.

I lifted my hands in defeat.

Ryan pulled me by my shoulder.

I looked at Cora and I winked at her.

I could have sworn I saw her blush.


	4. Chapter 4-Afraid

Chapter 4-Afraid

Cora-

Chris dragged me to the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?", she asked.

"He kissed me I swear"

"I saw Cora"

I went to wash my hands.

"Oh my god, you like him", she said.

I turned to look at her.

"What, your crazy", I said.

"You do, don't you", she said.

"Chris stop"

She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Christina stop, don't", I said.

"Your blushing"

I sighed.

"This can't be happening", I said low.

"Cora it was bound to happen eventually"

"Not to me", I said.

She sighed.

"What are you so afraid of Cora?", she asked.

"I'm not afraid"

She gave me a look.

"Cora", she said softly.

"I saw you fall in love and then lose him, I saw the heartache that caused you, I can't and I won't go through that", I said.

She looked down.

"I'm sorry", I said taking her hands.

"Don't be but just because it ended the way it did for me, doesn't mean it's gonna be like that for you", she said.

"You should start dating again", I said.

"It would feel wrong", she said softly.

" I always thought we would be at your wedding first", I said.

She chuckled.

"Apparently your next", she smirked.

"Can we just drop this please"

She nodded.

"It's funny though, he's like a guy version of you", she said.

I glared at her.

"It's true", she said shrugging.

"It doesn't matter because after tonight I'm never seeing him again", I said.

"Aw but he's your husband"

I pinched her.

"Ouch, I wonder if he's this violent too", she said.

"Christina", I glared at her.

She laughed.

"I'll stop"

Colby-

My mom dragged me out of the room by my ear.

"Mom that hurts", I said.

Ryan was laughing behind her.

"What did I tell you, I said to behave"

"It wasn't my fault", I said rubbing my ear.

"I saw you Colby, you kissed that girl, if you mess this up for your cousin", I stopped her.

"I'll fix this, I promise", I said.

"You better"

She walked back inside and I punched Ryan in his arm for laughing.

"Dude", he said rubbing his arm.

I redid my hair in a bun and looked around.

I couldn't stop thinking about her and how soft her lips were.

"So how was it?", Ryan asked.

"I only kissed her for like a second", I said.

"I saw your face, you like this girl", he said.

"I'm not a keep them kinda guy", I said.

"I don't know man, this girl she ain't like the others, this ones giving you a run for your money or in your case heart", he said.

"Shut up"

"You know I'm right, dude you barely know her and your already going crazy"

I chuckled.

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Did you see fireworks?", he asked teasing.

I put him in a headlock.

"Stop fucker", he said.

"Take it back"

"Fine fine, you don't like her"

I let him go.

"You love her", he said running back into the room.

I ran after him and stopped once we reached the party.

I saw Kat and went over to her.

"Hey"

She rolled her eyes and Jesse did the same.

"I want to apologize, I didn't mean to make your sister uncomfortable or you, I'm sorry", I said.

"Thanks", Jesse said.

"There's someone else you need to apologize too", Kat said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Where is she?", I asked.

Kat pointed back at the table and she was having a conversation with her sister.

I looked back at Jesse.

"May I?", I asked.

"Ok"

"Would you mind calling off your twin", I said.

"Just tell him you want to apologize", he said.

I nodded.

I went over there and her brother stood.

"Ok I just came over to apologize", I said.

Cora didn't look at me.

"Isaac, let him", Chris said.

"I swear man, if I do anything out of line, you can punch me the fuck out", I said.

"Isaac", his girlfriend said.

"Fine"

He sat back down.

I looked at Cora.

"Would you mind coming with me, close by of course in view of your brother", I said.

"Fine"

She stood and I rested my hand on her back to guide her away from the crowd, making sure her brother could see us.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"I'm sorry Cora, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable", I said.

"It's fine", she said still not looking at me.

I put two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at me.

The look in her eyes was heart stopping.

"You ok?", I asked her.

"Yes"

She moved my hand away.

"What are you doing tomorrow?", I asked.

"Concert with my sister"

"Oh the Luke Bryan one?", I asked.

She nodded.

I nodded.

"I'm not always a complete ass you know, I can be a gentleman", I said.

"Good for you", she said.

"Can we start over, please", I said.

She shrugged.

"Are we done?", she asked.

"Yes"

She was going to walk away.

I grabbed her hand.

I saw her brother stand.

I let her go.

"Maybe I can see you later", I said.

"Only if we run into each other again", she said.

"Oh we will, there's something about you that I just can't get enough of beautiful", I said.

"Sure"

"You don't believe me"

"It's one thing to say it and another to show it", she said.

I smirked.

"Then give me a chance to show you", I said.

"I'm gonna go now", she said.

"I'll see you again"

She chuckled and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5-Luke Bryan

Chapter 5-Luke Bryan

Colby-

The next morning, I got up and met Kat for breakfast.

I met her at the hotel restaurant.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I apologized", I said when I sat down.

"She told me"

"So why'd you want to meet?", I asked.

"I want you to leave Cora alone"

I sighed and sat back.

"She's like a little sister to me, they both are please Colby"

I rubbed my chin and sat up.

"I can't"

They set our food down.

"Kat, I like this girl"

"That's what you always say then when I ask about her you shrug your shoulders and say we broke up"

"This girl is different Kat, she calls me on my shit and god I can't stop thinking about her, ever since I bumped into her at the airport", I said.

Kat looked at me surprised.

"You really do like Cora but you don't even know her", she said.

"Then help me", I said.

She sighed.

"Don't make me regret this Colby, if I lose Jesse over this I'm kicking your ass", she said.

I smiled and nodded.

"So how's your wrestling hobby going?", she asked.

"It's not a hobby", I mumbled.

She giggled.

"Whatever you say", she said smiling.

"You should come down, bring your guy with you"

"When?", she asked.

"In two weeks, I have The Ted Petty Invitational tournament, it's in Indiana", I said.

"I'll talk to Jesse, he likes wrestling", she said.

"Maybe bring his sisters"

She nodded.

"We will see", she said.

I took a bite of my food.

She looked up at me.

"You know that Luke Bryan concert is tonight, you should go check it out", she said.

"Why?", I asked.

She gave me a look.

"Your helping me now"

"Not helping, I was just letting you know about the concert", she said winking at me.

"I might check it out"

Cora-

We were getting ready to go to the concert.

Trina and Kat decided they wanted to see Luke Bryan, snagging two more tickets for them.

"Ok please be careful and call us if you need us", my mom said.

Chris ignored her.

I looked at my mom.

"We're old enough to know and take care of ourselves", I said.

"I know I'm just being a mom, it's what we do", she said.

I nodded.

"Have fun", she said.

"We will", Kat said.

My dad went up to Chris.

"Joe's been doing good", he said.

"I wouldn't know now would I", she said.

"Christina"

"Stop, I have to go", she said walking towards the front door.

"We'll be back later", Trina said.

My parents nodded.

Jesse went to comfort my dad.

We walked out and got in our car.

Getting to the concert Chris went straight towards the drink and got a beer, chugging it.

"Woah slow down Chris", I said.

Trina and Kat knew about the whole Joe situation.

Trina lowered Chris's cup.

"Ok, how about you stay sober enough to enjoy the concert", she said to Chris.

We were dancing and singing along.

I felt someones hand on my lower back.

I went to move it away when I turned and saw Colby.

He smiled.

"Are you stalking me now?", I asked.

"Maybe or maybe I like Luke Bryan", he shrugged.

"Leave me alone", I said.

He removed his hand from my back and looked hurt.

Chris nudged me, I leaned in close to her.

"Cora be nice to him", she said.

"Why he's annoying", I said.

"Your mouth says one thing but the look you gave him says another", she said.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched the concert.

I did feel slightly bad.

I bumped him with my hip.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled.

"You said to leave you alone", he said.

"My sister told me to apologize to you for being such a bitch, so I'm sorry", I said.

"Does this mean you like me?", he asked.

"It means I can stand you"

"Well I like you probably more than I should", he admitted.

"I'm just not looking for a relationship"

He looked down at me.

"With me?", he asked.

"With anyone, it's just, its complicated", I said.

"Can we be friends?", he asked.

I twirled a strand of hair between my fingers.

"Why?", I asked.

"Honestly, there's just something about you that keeps pulling me in", he said.

"I'm not a very good friend", I said.

"That's ok, neither am I"

I laughed.

"So what do you say?"

"Fine but don't get mad at me when this blows up in your face", I said.

Chris had another drink in her hand.

I tried to pull it away.

"Chris you don't need this", I said.

"Cora relax", she said.

I knew I shouldn't let her drink, especially seeing as our mother was an alcoholic.

Kat noticed too and tried to pull it away.

"Let me have fun, when do I ever get to do this", she said.

I sighed.

"Is everything ok with your sister?", he asked.

"Um fine", I said.

"Want to dance?"

I looked at him.

I shook my head no.

"Come on, it won't hurt", he said.

He took my hand and pulled me close.

His other hand was on my lower back holding me in place.

His forehead rested against mine.

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would jump out of my chest.

"How long are you in town for?", he asked.

"Two more days"

A sad look in his eyes.

"If I asked you to stay a little longer"

"I can't"

"I understand", he said sadly.

Once the song ended I pulled away.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?", he asked.

"Colby"

He stopped me.

"I just want to get to know you, bring your sister and I'll bring my friend", he said.

"I'll talk to my sister, at the rate she's going with those drinks I doubt she might want to go out", I said.

He chuckled.

I looked at Chris worried.

"Are you sure she's ok?", he asked again.

"I don't know anymore", I mumbled to myself.

Kat came to stand beside me.

"I think we should go get something to eat", she said.

I nodded.

Trina was holding onto Chris.

"I can walk", she said.

"Ok", Trina said letting her go.

Chris almost tipped over but Colby caught her.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey its you, look Cora its your husband", she said laughing.

Colby looked at me and raised a brow.

"Don't listen to her she's drunk", I said.

"Tell me more Chris", he said to her.

"She's the best sister anyone could ask for, she never left my side even after the cancer was gone"

"Chris stop talking", I said.

"Why I'm just letting him know how much I love you", she said.

Chris looked at him and he smiled.

"You hurt my sister and I'm kicking your ass", she said to him.

"Noted"

"You're cute but not as cute as Joe", she said.

"Joe your boyfriend?", he asked.

"No he's an asshole but I love him", she said.

"I'm sure he loves you too"

"No he doesn't"

"Yes he does, he's hurting just as bad as you are", I said to her.

"Then where is he Cora, huh why didn't he come after me", she yelled.

"Why didn't you go find him?", I asked her.

"He broke us up, not me", Chris yelled.

"They made him", I yelled back.

"He didn't have to listen"

"Then you'd be dead right now", I yelled.

"Cora", Colby said loud.

"You don't know anything about this, so stay out of it", I said to him.

"Your sister is drunk and she's venting, leave her be", he said.

I was about to say something back.

"That's enough", Colby said.

I looked at him and the look he gave me told me to shut up.

I continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6-Friends

Chapter 6-Friends

Cora-

The next morning I sat up in bed and looked over to see Chris still sound asleep.

I went over to her bed and jumped on it.

She groaned.

"Cora stop my head hurts", she said.

"That's what you get for getting drunk", I said.

She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

She squinted.

"Why is it so bright in here?", she asked.

"Maybe because its morning, we have to go to the gym and do your physical therapy on your arm", I said.

She covered her face with her pillow.

I grabbed her feet and pulled her.

"No", she whined but it was muffled by the pillow.

"Come on Chris"

"Fine", she said removing the pillow from her face.

She got up and got dressed.

She dragged her feet to the front door and we went to the hotel gym.

I noticed that she shook her hand.

"Whats wrong?", I asked.

"My arm is tingling", she said.

"Has it done that before?", I asked.

"Yeah doctor said its normal"

I nodded.

Getting to the gym I saw Colby working out.

"I change my mind, let's go", I said.

Chris grabbed my arm.

"Nope let's go, I need to work out my arm", she said.

I groaned.

I got on the treadmill while she stretched a band.

I could tell there were moments where she was in pain.

"Hey"

I turned to see a sweaty Colby beside me.

"Hey"

"How is she doing?", he asked looking at Chris.

"She didn't want to get up this morning"

"She looks like she's in pain", he said.

"She is, her arm sometimes doesn't feel like working"

"Sucks"

I nodded.

He leaned on the bars and smiled.

"So friend, how about we do something later?", he asked.

"You don't give up do you", I said till running on the treadmill.

He shook his head.

"Fine, how about pizza", I said.

"I like pizza, just us or double?", he asked.

"This is not a date", I said quick.

He smirked.

"Yeah yeah", he said.

"Double", I said.

He nodded.

"I can't wait for our not date", he said.

"You can leave now", I said.

"You just want to watch me walk away so you could check me out", he said smirking.

"Oh brother"

I stopped and got off the treadmill.

He stood in front of me.

I looked up at him.

"Excuse me", I said.

I tried to pass him but he closed me in.

"A kiss to pass", he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

He tapped his cheek.

"Come on sweetheart just one tiny quick kiss", he bit his lip waiting.

"On your cheek", I said.

He nodded.

He leaned down and I stood on my tippy toes.

My lips brushed his warm cheek and then he turned quickly, our lips met.

I didn't pull away.

My back hitting the wall.

He pulled away a little.

"Please tell me you felt that", he whispered.

I pushed him away and walked past him.

Colby-

She went into the bathroom.

Her sister watched me.

"Hey"

She sent me a nod.

"Did you see that?", I asked.

"Yup"

"I just messed things up didn't I", I said.

"Yup"

She stood.

"My friend and I will be in the hotel lobby around 5, if you two decide to meet us", I said.

"Ok"

"You don't talk much do you?", I asked.

"Nope"

I went and sat in front of her.

"Care to share any wisdom on how to win your sister over?", I asked.

"Sarcasm and kiss her ass", she said.

"I'm not the ass kissing kinda guy"

"Then your out of luck", she said.

I glanced towards the bathroom.

I looked back at her sister.

"How much ass kissing is required here?", I asked.

"More than your probably use to kid", she said.

"So how's the arm?", I asked.

"What?"

I pointed at it.

"If you haven't noticed, when you drink you tend to talk more", I said.

"What else did I say?", she asked.

"You talked about some guy"

"Oh"

I wanted to ask if she was ok but the look on her face only said that if I did ask she'd lie.

"Do you like wrestling?", I asked.

"We used to watch it but we stopped", she said.

"I have a match soon, I invited Kat maybe you two can come to it", I said.

"Sure I'll talk to Kat"

I nodded.

"If your just looking for a good time my sister is the wrong person for that", she said.

"I like her"

"You don't know her", she said.

"That's the same thing Kat said"

She stood.

"I'm gonna check on my sister", she said.

"Listen ok I know you don't know me and at dinner I made the first bad impression and I probably looked like a complete ass in front of your family but there's something about your sister"

She sighed.

"I can't promise anything", she said.

I nodded.

She went towards the bathroom and walked in.

Cora-

I heard the bathroom door open.

"Colby if that's you I will scream", I said from inside the stall.

"He's waiting outside"

I walked out of the stall.

"You should talk to him", Chris said.

"No thanks"

"Cora, you like him don't be me, don't close yourself off from something so amazing"

"He's an ass", I said.

"But a cute ass"

I chuckled.

"He wants to hang out as friends"

"It won't hurt to try it out", she said.

"Your coming with me", I said.

"I'm not gonna be third wheel"

"Your not his friend from dinner is coming too", I said getting ready to walk out.

"What!"

I nodded.

Colby was sitting on a bench, he saw me and stood.

I went over to him.

"If it helps that was the best kiss I've ever had", he said.

"What time?"

He looked at me confused.

"To hang out, unless you don't want to anymore", I said.

"5", he said quickly.

He smiled.

I nodded and walked out of the gym.

Colby-

I looked at her sister.

"See you at 5", she said.


	7. Chapter 7-Not A Date

Chapter 7-Not A Date

Colby-

I showered and got dressed.

Ryan watched me from the couch.

"Ready?", I asked him.

"Dude I've been ready, you're the one going crazy changing outfits and shit", he said.

"I only changed once"

He raised a brow.

"Fine I changed three times", I said.

He laughed.

He got up and we went downstairs to wait in the lobby.

I stood as soon as I saw her.

"Hey you came", I said.

"This is the only way to get you to leave me alone", she said.

"Hi", I said to her sister.

She sent me a nod and Ryan cleared his throat.

"Oh right Ryan this is Cora and Christina, this is my friend Ryan", I said.

"Chris", her sister said.

"We were thinking bowling, its right down the street so we could walk", I said.

"Fine"

Cora started walking, Chris gestured for me to catch up.

I did.

"So do you like bowling?", I said.

"Yeah"

"Me too"

She nodded.

Ryan was in conversation with Christina.

"Any good at it?", I asked.

"Good enough to kick your ass", she said.

"Oh so its gonna be one of those huh, I bet if Ryan and I win you have to pay for dinner", I said.

"And if my sister and I win?", she asked.

"That's not happening", I said.

She chuckled.

"If my sister and I win, you have to pay for dinner and leave me alone", she said.

"Deal"

I shook her hand.

"Deal? What deal?", her sister asked.

"We made a bet, losers pay for dinner", I said.

Chris pulled Cora aside.

"I'm not that good Cora", she said.

I smirked.

"Backing out ladies, its ok we knew you couldn't keep up with us", I said.

"Save yourselves from embarrassment", Ryan said.

We laughed.

"Oh it's on", Cora said.

They walked in and we followed.

We let them go first, both getting strikes.

"Oh you know I forgot to mention we use to have family bowling nights on sundays", Cora said shrugging.

"Your up boys", Chris said.

"You go first man", I whispered to Ryan.

"No you", he whispered back.

"Boys boys, we understand if you want to back out now, I mean we get it you don't want to lose to two girls", Cora said.

They laughed.

I stood and grabbed a ball.

Cora-

Chris and I had beaten Colby and Ryan.

"So dinners on you guys", I said.

Colby didn't look to happy.

He looked at me sadly.

"Yeah", he said softly.

"Pizza right?", Ryan said.

I nodded.

Ryan and Chris walked outside.

Colby stood.

"I thought we were having fun?", I asked.

"Yeah we are", he gave me a fake smile.

He was about to leave and I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Whats up?", I asked.

"Don't you remember the rest of your demands if you won", he said.

"Yeah, dinner and you leave me alone", I said.

"No, I lose you", he said sadly.

He walked out.

I sighed and followed.

"So Ryan found a pizza place in the next block", Chris said.

Colby nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Ryan and Chris walked ahead, I bit my lip before linking my arm with Colby.

He looked up surprised and then smiled down at me.

"Still not a date", I said.

"Whatever you say sweetheart", he smirked.

"About the rest of the bet, can we just void that part", I said.

"You mean you still want me around?", he asked.

"Your gonna make me say it", I said.

He stopped.

"Fine yes I want you around"

"Because you're in love with me", he said.

"Don't push it", I said poking him in his chest.

"Oh you will fall in love with me, your my lobster", he said.

I laughed.

"What?", I asked.

"Haven't you seen Friends, Ross and Rachael", he said.

"I've seen that episode"

"Ok then your my lobster, my beautiful lobster", he said smiling.

"Now I want lobster", I said while playfully pushing him.

He laughed.

"That's our second date then", he said.

"I told you this wasn't a date"

"I know its our not a date date", he said.

I shook my head and he smiled.

"So am I your first boyfriend?", he asked.

"Your not my boyfriend"

"Right according to your sister, I'm your husband", he said.

I groaned.

He chuckled.

"I don't mind I have a beautiful wife", he said.

"Such a sweet talker", I said.

"I can go all night", he said.

"Good to know"

Getting to the pizza place.

They ordered 2 large pepperoni and ham.

"I'm glad you're not picky when it comes to food", he said.

"Well growing up with this skinny bitch who doesn't seem to gain weight no matter what she eats", I said pointing to Chris.

Chris laughed.

"Cora's my food partner in crime", she said.

"I'm just glad you ladies didn't order just a salad", Ryan said.

"Me too", Colby said.

His hand was now resting on my thigh and every now and then I would feel his hand squeeze my thigh.

He shifted in his seat.

Chris and Ryan were in conversation.

"Well I'm gonna head back, I'm really tired and I want to spend a little more time with my brothers before we leave tomorrow night", Chris said.

"I'll walk you", Ryan said.

I was about to stand.

"Stay Cora, enjoy yourself", Chris said winking.

Ryan nodded.

"Bye"

I couldn't believe she just left me.

Colby smiled.

"Why do I feel like they planned this?", Colby asked.

"Because they did", I said annoyed.

"Well I don't mind, lets walk around", he said.

He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why are you denying what your feeling?", he asked.

His lips close to mine.


	8. Chapter 8-Gone

Chapter 8-Gone

Colby-

I closed the distance and her lips brushed against mine.

The kiss was full of passion, need, and want.

She pulled away a little.

"Do you room with your friend?", she asked.

"Yes"

"Do you think he'll mind me coming over", she said.

I licked my lips and pulled my phone out.

I texted Ryan.

He sent back that he was at a bar with some girl.

"He's out"

"Then let's go", she said.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the hotel as fast as we could.

In the elevator I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

She moaned into it.

My hand slid down to her butt and I squeezed it.

Pressing myself more into her.

The doors opened and I pulled her towards my room.

Walking in, she looked around.

"Your really messy", she said.

"I would have cleaned if I would have known you were coming over", I said.

She sat down on my bed.

"This ones yours right?", she asked.

I nodded and she sat.

She bit her lip.

My mouth felt dry.

She laid back on it.

"Well, what are you waiting for", she said.

I went over to her and ran my fingers along her bare legs.

My heart was beating fast.

She kicked her shoes off and her fingers unbuttoned my jeans.

She slid her hands under my shirt.

Her finger tracing my abs.

I grabbed the ends of my shirt and took it off.

Her eyes scanned my chest.

"Like what you see?", I asked.

"Very much", she whispered.

"I like what I see too but I want to see it without clothes", I said.

She smiled.

I lifted her shirt over her head.

My fingers unbuttoning her jean shorts.

She wiggled out of them as I slid them down her body.

My lips brushed over her stomach.

"Colby", she whispered, her fingers brushed my hair out of my face.

I looked up to meet her eyes.

"If you want me to stop, let me know now because once I start, I won't stop till your completely mine baby", I said.

"Don't stop", she whispered.

I smiled.

Cora-

I woke up in Colby's arms.

He was sound asleep, some of his hair was in his face.

I carefully got up and dressed.

I noticed Ryan was on the couch facing away from the bed.

His earphones in and loud music coming from them.

I snuck out and went to my room.

Chris was sound asleep.

I showered and packed our bags.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"We're leaving"

"Why?", she asked wiping her eyes.

"We just have to go"

Chris got up and sat in front of me.

"Was he as good as you thought?", she asked smirking.

"I don't kiss and tell"

"Since when", she said.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

She sighed.

"Fine I guess we're running", she said.

"I'm not running, I just want to go home"

"Sure"

She showered and got dressed.

We had our flight changed.

Leaving the hotel and getting to airport.

Colby-

I opened my eyes and smiled.

I looked around, Ryan was on the couch.

I got up and dressed, I tapped Ryan on the shoulder and he jumped up.

"You scared the crap out of me", he said pulling out his earphones.

"Where's Cora?", I asked him.

He looked around.

"I don't know, she was still here when I got in, I'd say around 3am", he said.

I nodded.

He tapped my knee.

"You got what you wanted man, you slept with her", he said.

"Yeah I guess"

"You know their room is two floors up, why don't you go stop by", he said.

"Yeah"

I got up and showered.

Ryan let me know their room number and I went and knocked.

No answer.

"Cora, if you're in there please open the door", I said.

It opened and a woman smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm sorry my names Colby"

"I know, you were the young man who kissed my daughter at your family reunion", she said.

I chuckled.

"Yeah that's me, about that I'm sorry"

"Its ok"

"Is Cora here?", I asked.

"I'm sorry, they left early this morning, something about a doctor's appointment", their mom said.

My heart sank.

"Oh"

"Um if you give me your number, I can have her call you", she said.

"Ok yeah"

I told her my number and she promised to give it to Cora.

I went back to my room and sat down.

Ryan came out and sat down.

"So how'd it go?", he asked.

"She left, she's gone", I said.

"Did she leave a message or something?"

I shook my head.

"Man you got it bad", he said.

"Shut up", I pushed him.

He laughed.

"Hey you told her sister and your cousin about that thing in Indiana, maybe they'll come and bring her", he said.

I smiled.

I still had that, I got up and went to find my cousin Kat.

I knocked hard on her door.

Jesse stood there.

"Can I help you?", he asked.

"Is Kat here?", I asked.

He nodded and let me in.

Kat smiled.

"Hey what's up"

"Are you guys coming to see me in Indiana?", I asked.

"Oh yeah Kat told me about that, we are going", Jesse said.

"You think you could bring Cora?", I asked.

He looked at Kat.

"Listen man, I know I messed up when we first met but I like your sister, really like her and she left without a word"

He stopped me.

"If I say yes will you stop talking", he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks man, you won't regret this"

"I hope not", he said.


	9. Chapter 9-Indiana

Chapter 9-Indiana

Cora-

A month passed, my mom had given me Colby's number but I didn't have the nerve to call or text.

I had just gotten home from work, Chris was in the kitchen making dinner.

My favorite cookies sitting on the counter, she smiled.

"Ok what do you want?", I asked.

"What makes you think I want something", she said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

She sighed.

"Ok, I have to meet Jesse and Kat in Indiana and I don't want to go alone", she said.

"Whats in Indiana?", I asked.

"There visiting and asked if we could go, you know since you pulled me away so suddenly", she said.

"Again whats in Indiana?"

She shrugged.

I nodded and pulled my phone out texting Kat.

She texted back with wedding dresses.

"Didn't she already find her wedding dress?", I asked Chris.

"I didn't get a chance to find out", she glared at me.

I took a cookie off the plate.

"Well since you went through the trouble of making my favorite cookies, I guess we can go", I said.

"Awesome we leave tomorrow morning", she said with a huge smile.

She walked out of the kitchen and I should there stunned.

She had tricked me.

Colby-

It was the day of the tournament and I was backstage getting ready.

Marek and Ryan were in the room with me.

"You ready for this man?", Marek asked.

I nodded.

"Dude you still hung up on that chick?", Ryan asked.

"She's not just some chick", I shot back.

"Well there coming", he said.

I turned quickly to look at him.

"Don't fuck with me man, are you serious?", I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"I've been texting with her sister, she knew Cora would run as soon as you two got close", he said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Damn man, she has you going crazy", Marek said.

"You should have seen him at the reunion", Ryan told him.

"I'm not going crazy alright"

"Dude since we left the hotel you've checked your phone at least 20 times a day", Ryan said.

"I want to meet this chick man, any woman who could whip you like that", Marek shook his head.

"I'm not whipped", I said loud.

Ryan's phone beeped and we all stared at it.

He picked it up and smiled.

"There here", he said smiling.

I rushed out of there and I heard Marek yell.

"Whipped"

I turned and stuck my middle finger at him.

He and Ryan laughed.

I walked out and saw the crowd, scanning every womans face.

Ryan pointed.

Smile on my face.

"Well, what are you waiting for", he said pushing me lightly.

"I want to meet her come on Ryan introduce me", Marek said.

The started towards them.

I didn't know if I should go over or wait till the end.

Cora-

"You dragged me to a wrestling tournament", I said angry.

She nodded slowly and hid behind Jesse and Kat.

"Whats so important here?", I asked.

"Hey you made it"

I turned to see Ryan and another man approach.

Chris hugged him and so did Kat.

"Ryan invited us", she said.

I glared at her and her smile dropped, she pulled Ryan in front of her to protect her.

He laughed.

"This is Marek Brave, Marek this is Chris, Cora, Kat, and Jesse", he said.

This Marek guy smiled at me.

Then shook hands with all of us.

"So your Cora", he said to me.

"The one and only", I said.

"Tyler talks about you a lot", he said.

We all looked at him confused, except for Kat and Ryan.

"Who's Tyler?", Jesse asked.

"Colby, its his wrestling name", Kat said.

I bit my lip.

"Colby's here, like in this same building", I said.

Ryan nodded.

"Well it was fun seeing you again Ryan, really but I have to go", I said walking back.

I took three steps back before hitting something.

Hands gripped my wrists.

I knew that touch.

"Well we should go find our seats", Chris said.

"Yeah come on Jesse", Kat said.

Jesse eyed Colby and then followed Kat and Chris.

Ryan and Marek went off to the side.

He turned me in his arms.

I hesitated before looking up at him.

"We need to talk", he said.

"No we don't, my sister tricked me into coming here so I'm leaving, good luck with this", I gestured towards the ring.

He picked me up and over his shoulder.

I saw Jesse stand to come and help but Chris and Kat held him down.

Ryan and Marek watched with smiles.

He took me to the back and into a room.

He set me down and then locked the door.

My heart was racing with the way he was looking at me.

"You didn't call me", he said.

I shrugged.

"We sleep together and then you leave without a word"

"What do you want me to say, I'm sorry I left you", I said loud.

He came towards me and I backed into a wall.

"I wanted you to tell me you felt the same, that you can't stand being away from me for to long", he said loud.

"Why Colby, it was just a one night stand", I said.

"Not to me", he yelled.

He backed away and ran his hand through his hair.

He went and sat on the bench.

"Colby, I"

He looked up at me.

"Don't say anything, I get it", he said.

I wanted to tell him I felt the same way but I couldn't.

I hated myself for it.

"We'll just leave it at that then, one time and one time only", he said looking away.

Realizing that he was giving up on me made my heart hurt.

I wanted to cry.

"I guess I'll see you at Kat's wedding then huh, if I make it", he said.

I took a deep breath.

"I guess", I said.

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Hope you enjoy the show, if you stay", he said.

"Yeah"

I walked out.

Running into Ryan and Marek.

They sent me a nod.

I went and sat next to Chris.

She took my hand and squeezed it

"Is this how you felt?", I asked her.

She nodded.

"Don't do this to yourself, let him in", she said.

The tournament started and we watched Colby came out.

His eyes finding mine. A hint of sadness in them for a second and then he got back into character.


	10. Chapter 10-True Feelings

Chapter 10-True Feelings

Colby-

I could hear someone's voice but it was pitch black.

I groaned.

"Don't move"

Cora.

I felt her hand in mine, she was squeezing pretty tight.

"What happened?", I asked finally opening my eyes.

"You hit your head pretty hard there", the doctor said.

I rubbed the back of my head.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"I have a headache", I said.

"I'll give you something for that, is there anyone who can watch you tonight?", he asked.

"Yeah my buddies"

Cora's hand was still in mine.

The doctor nodded.

"I'll be right back with those pain killers", he said.

He walked out and I looked at Cora.

I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it.

"I'm ok", I said.

"Good"

She let go of my hand and pushed my chest and smacked me in my arm.

"What was that for?", I asked.

"Why would you do that, that's dangerous, he could have killed you", she yelled.

"It's my job", I said shrugging.

She had her hands in her lap and she stared at them.

"You were worried about me sweetheart?", I asked.

"No"

I chuckled.

"Fine maybe a little", she said.

"I'll take it"

She smiled.

She put her hand on the back of my head and rubbed it softly.

"Does it hurt?", she asked.

"just a headache"

She nodded.

The doctor came back in and handed me two pills.

I took them and stood, Cora held onto my arm.

"So just take it easy, don't let him fall asleep right now, give it a couple of hours", he said to Cora.

She nodded.

The doctor left and Cora handed me my clothes.

"I'll be outside", she said.

I grabbed her arm.

"Would you mind helping me, my head is still killing me", I said.

She looked towards the door.

My head wasn't hurting anymore, the pills worked quick, I just didn't want her to leave.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked already", I said chuckling.

"Ok"

She helped me put my pants on first.

She helped me with my shirt.

"You're a great nurse", I said.

"Yeah well taking care of my sister"

I nodded.

"So do I leave you with Ryan or can we drop you off somewhere?", she asked.

"You can take care of me", I said.

I let my finger slid softly down her cheek.

She smiled.

"I don't think that's a good idea", she said.

"Please, Ryan will let me fall asleep trust me", I said.

She nodded.

Walking out everyone was there.

I had my arm over Cora's shoulder.

"Pretty mean hit you took man", Ryan said.

"Yeah but I had the best thing to wake up too", I said.

"He has to stay awake for a while, doctor said he might have a concussion", Cora said.

"So we need to watch you all night?", Marek asked.

I smirked and looked down at Cora.

"You guys don't have to watch him, I'll do it", Cora said.

"You sure", Jesse said.

She nodded.

"Ok then we'll see you tomorrow at the hotel?", Chris asked.

"Yes"

They waved goodbye.

"So then we're off too, we met some chicks and they're going out for drinks", Marek said.

"Take care of my bud here", Ryan said to Cora.

"Someone has too", she said.

They chuckled and left.

"So where too?", she asked.

"My cars out back, come on"

Getting to my car I handed her my keys.

She helped me in and then drove us to my hotel room.

I sat down on my bed.

She threw her sweater at me.

"No sleeping, come on", she said pulling me up and going over to the couch.

I sat down.

"You hungry?", she asked.

"Starving babe"

"I'll call room service"

After she finished ordering she sat next to me.

I leaned over and kissed her.

She pulled away and put her finger against my lips.

"No, your hurt", she said.

I groaned.

"Let's just make out, no harm done, please"

"Colby"

My hands on her hips.

"Please"

I kissed her again and laid her back down.

I moaned into it.

My hands went under her shirt.

"Colby wait", she said.

"You don't want to?", I asked.

"Your hurt and I don't want something bad to happen to you", she said.

"Rain check then"

She nodded softly.

I left one more kiss before lifting off of her.

A knock at the door, she went to answer it and a guy brought our food in.

Cora set my plate in front of me.

"How long are you here for?", I asked.

"Till tomorrow night", she said.

"Would you like to have lunch tomorrow, with me?", I asked.

She ate a fry.

"I just want a chance to prove that I'm a good guy, you'll like me I promise", I said.

"Fine will you eat if I say yes"

I nodded.

"Then yes"

I smiled.

Cora-

I noticed Colby falling asleep.

I went to sit next to him and tugged on his arm.

He turned to me.

"Your falling asleep", I said.

"Your so beautiful", he whispered.

"Come on stay awake, for me"

He nodded.

Two more hours passed and Colby was getting tired.

"Can I fall asleep now?", he asked.

"I guess its ok"

I helped him up and took him to his bed.

He lifted the covers and patted the empty side.

I went and laid down next to him.

He kissed my cheek.

"Stay with me", he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere"

He fell asleep.

I set my alarm for an hour.

I followed a little while later.

My alarm went off and I turned it off.

I pushed Colby a little.

He groaned.

"Colby wake up, come on", I said softly.

He turned and I giggled.

"Please just to make sure your ok", I said.

He turned back to face me and squinted.

"Good boy", I said.

He gave me a lazy smile and fell back to sleep.

I brushed the hair out of his face and he sighed.

I kissed his forehead.

I loved having him close like this, I was falling in love with him.


	11. Chapter 11-Afraid

Chapter 11-Afraid

Colby-

I woke up to Cora in my arms.

I smiled and buried my face into her hair.

She smelled so good.

I brushed my lips against her cheek.

"What are you doing?", she mumbled sleepily.

"Memorizing you", I whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid you're gonna run away from me again", I said.

"I have to go, my flight is tonight and I have to pack, I didn't mean to stay the night", she said sitting up.

I sat up too.

"No, stay with me a little longer", I said kissing her neck.

"Colby"

"How about a shower first", I said smirking.

"Your unbelievable", she said rolling her eyes.

I kissed her.

"I have to go", she said.

"Then what about lunch?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Ok", she said.

"Yes baby thank you, wait you're gonna show right?", I asked.

"Yes Colby"

I kissed her again.

"Now I have to go, I'll see you for lunch"

"I'll be waiting", I said.

Cora-

Getting back to my room, my smile never leaving my face.

I heard moaning from the room.

Walking further in, Ryan and Chris were in bed together.

"What the hell?", I asked shocked.

Ryan moved away from Chris.

"I think I should go", he said.

"Damn right you should", I said angry.

I covered my eyes when he stood.

He got dressed and left.

I looked at Chris.

"What the hell Chris?", I said.

She got dressed and ran her hand through her hair.

"What about Joe?", I asked.

"What about him, for all I know he's doing the same damn thing", she said angry.

She sighed.

"Cora I think its time I move on"

"No, no you're not because Joe's the one I know it and you know", I said.

"Cora, I'm done and I'm tired of being sad, I need to move on in order to be happy", she said.

She stood.

"I'm gonna take a shower", she said.

She walked into the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on.

I pulled my phone out and dialed Joe's number.

Hoping it would make him get off his ass and find her.

Its been a while.

"Hello", a female voice answered.

I couldn't believe it.

"Hello?", the voice asked again.

"Sorry yes I'm looking for Joe Anao'i", I said.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number", she said.

"I'm sorry", I hung up.

How could they just forget about each other.

What if I let Colby in and he does the same thing, one minute we mean everything to each other and the next he forgets me.

I brought my knees up to my chin, I was scared of getting hurt.

I wasn't as strong as Chris, I couldn't take it.

I wiped the tear that slipped.

Colby-

Ryan gave me their room number and I went down to see Cora.

I knocked on the door and Chris smiled.

"Hey, come on in", she said.

I walked in and looked around.

"Its safe to say you didn't leave this time", I said.

She laughed.

"Yeah"

Cora came out from the bathroom, I let the breath I was holding in out.

She was still here.

"Ready to go?", I asked.

"We need to talk", she said.

"I'll leave you two alone", Chris said.

"No, stay"

Chris sat down and I went to sit next to her.

"This isn't going to work out", she said.

I looked at Chris and she looked just as surprised as I did.

"Cora but I thought", she stopped me.

"You honestly think we could last, it's not"

"It will if you give it a chance", I said.

She shook her head no.

"Ask her, people fall out of love all the time, they forget about each other and act like nothing is wrong", she said.

I looked at her sister, Chris closed her eyes.

"Cora, what happened between me and Joe is", she stopped her.

"He forgot, he told you he loved you and let you walk away, he didn't chase you and now he changed his number", she said crying.

"I know Cora", her sister said.

"What?"

Chris wiped her wet cheeks.

She stood.

"I called him, well tried but someone else answered", she stopped.

Chris shrugged.

"It's about time I move on too but that doesn't mean that what happened to me is going to happen to you, give him a chance", she said.

Cora wiped her cheeks.

"He is not Joe, he is chasing you and he's not giving up, Cora he's your peter pan", Chris said.

Cora laughed and hugged Chris.

I raised my hand and stood.

"I'm lost", I said.

They laughed again.

Cora took my hand.

"You have to promise you won't forget me", she said.

"Sweetheart I could never do that", I said while my thumb softly rubbed her cheek.

She smiled up at me.

"So can we go out to lunch now?", I asked.

She nodded.

I looked at her sister.

"Your more than welcome to come to Chris", I said.

"No its ok, I still need to pack", she said.

I nodded.

We were about to leave and Cora looked back at her sister.

"For all its worth Chris, I know Joe still loves you", she said.

Chris gave her a small smile.

"We still have the wedding, he'll show up", Cora said to her.

"I can't wait to meet him", I said.

They both looked at me and smiled.

We left.

Cora stood outside their room door.

"We can stay if you like, your sister looked really sad and you look like you don't want to leave her", I said.

"No, She'll just bottle it up if we stay and then it'll be worse later when she explodes", she said.

I nodded.

"She'll be ok", I said.

"Yeah"

"Come on", I took her hand.


	12. Chapter 12-See You Again

Chapter 12-See You Again

Cora-

Going to lunch with Colby.

We held hands even while waiting for our food.

There were times were I would loosen my grip on his hand to see how tight he was holding on, he'd squeeze it till I squeezed back.

"So you live in Seattle?", he asked.

"Yes, with my grandparents"

"I can go out to Seattle to see you and maybe you can come out to Iowa or to some of my shows", he said excited.

"Slow down there cowboy, one thing at a time ok", I said.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy and I want to show you off", he said.

They brought us our food and we ate.

He rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you ok?", I asked him.

"Yeah"

I went to his side of the booth and turned his head.

"I'm ok", he said.

"Let me see", I said.

I touched the back of his head softly.

He hissed and flinched.

"We're going to the doctor"

"No, it's just bruised Cora", he said.

"Please just to be sure, do this for me", I said.

He took my hand and nodded.

"Ok for you", he said.

I kissed his cheek.

We finished eating, leaving the restaurant we headed toward a clinic.

The doctor saw him right away.

"Hello Mr. Lopez, I'm doctor Reid"

Colby rubbed his neck.

"He's being a baby, last night he wrestled some guy and hit the back of his head hard, he said he was feeling a little pain and I just want to make sure he's ok", I said.

The doctor nodded.

"Let me see", the doctor told him.

"I told her I was ok, it's just bruised", Colby said.

"Your girlfriend seems worried, let's get her nerves under control and let me take a look", he said to him.

Colby nodded.

The doctor checked him over and nodded.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's just bruised", he said.

"See", Colby said to me.

"So then its ok for me to smack him", I said.

The doctor laughed and Colby smirked.

"That's her way of telling me she loves me doc", Colby said.

"Avoid smacking his head", the doctor said smiling.

"No promises", I said.

We left the clinic and Colby came back to my hotel room with me.

He watched me pack.

"So when am I going to see you again?", he asked.

I sighed and went to sit next to him.

I held his hands in mine.

"We'll think of something", I said.

"Think of it quickly, I don't want to have to wait till my cousin's wedding to see you again, that's three months away", he said softly.

I kissed him.

"I don't want to have to wait three months either", I said.

Colby-

Ryan went with me to drop off Cora and Chris at the airport.

I kissed her like it was the last one we would ever have.

She pulled away.

"Wow", she said low.

"So you won't forget me", I said.

She smiled.

"I'll call you when we land in Seattle", she said.

I nodded.

I watched her walk away with her sister.

"So how is this long distance relationship going to work?", Ryan asked.

"I'm gonna figure something out", I said.

He nodded.

We went back to the hotel and packed our things.

Our flight was in the morning.

Getting back to Iowa, I got right back in the ring.

I was getting a drink of water when my phone started ringing.

Cora's name.

I smiled and walked outside to answer.

"Hey gorgeous", I said.

"Hi"

"You said you would call me when you land and you didn't", I said.

"I know it was late here and I didn't want to bother you", she said.

"Your no bother sweetheart", I said.

"So I got your text about that NWA midwest deal", she said.

"Oh yeah, it's a great opportunity and I want to take it and I'd be working with Marek but"

"But what?", she said.

"I'm gonna be a lot busier"

"I understand, its ok, it's not like you asked me to be your girlfriend", she said.

"You are my girl, Cora I want you, I can do both baby", I said.

"Its too much", she said.

"Don't do this please, give it a chance, I can do both", I said almost yelling.

Silence.

"You won't find anyone else that will put up with your crap kid, I'm it, there's a reason we were brought together", I said.

Silence.

"I'll prove it to you", I said.

"How?", she asked.

"Go out on a date with someone anyone at all, they won't match up to me", I said.

"Fine deal"

My smile fell.

"I was just kidding Cora, you're not really going out with someone else, are you?," I asked.

"To late, I'll let you know how that date goes kid", she said.

"Cora"

She hung up on me.

I kicked the wall behind me.

"I'm so stupid, why did I say that", I said.

"Should I come back"

I turned to see a blonde woman behind me.

She smiled.

"Just talking to myself", I said.

"I got that", she said.

I nodded.

"You ok?", she asked.

"I'm good"

She nodded before walking inside.

Cora-

I hadn't talked to Colby in two days.

I was getting ready for my supposed date.

I had told Colby it was with a guy named Hector.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Chris asked.

"Colby suggested it"

"And you just agreed to it", she said.

I nodded.

"You two have a weird relationship", she said.

I smiled.

A knock at the front door.

Chris answered and looked surprised.

Colby walked in.

"Hey kid", he said.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"I invited him", Chris said.

I glared at her and she hid behind Colby.

He chuckled.

"You look beautiful", he said.

"It's for my date", I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok you proved your point babe, please call this off, don't do this", he said.

A knock at the door made us all turn to look at it.

Colby looked back at me.

"To late", I said.

He spun me around to look at him and he kissed me.

"If he touches you, get ready to make a lot of jail visits, I'll be in prison for murder", he said.

Chris opened the door and my friends from work came in.

There was no date.

Colby looked at me when he saw the girls.

"You really think I'd go out with someone else", I said.

"Kid are you trying to give me a heart attack", he said.

I giggled when he bit my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13-Still New

Chapter 13-Still New

Cora-

Colby was more relaxed now.

Chris didn't feel like coming out with us.

"I'm gonna get you back", he said loud so I could hear him over the music.

"Why?", I asked.

"You made me think you were going out with another guy and I had to find a flight all the way here and miss training with Marek", he said.

"So you rather be wrestling then with me", I said pouting.

He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine.

"You know where I'd rather be babe", he said.

I smiled.

His lips brushed mine.

Someone bumped into him and he turned.

"Scott?", I asked.

"Oh hey Cora", he said smiling.

Colby looked at him and then back at me, rasing a brow.

"Who's this?", Scott asked pointing at Colby.

Colby laughed.

"I think we both know who I am, that's why you bumped into me asshole", Colby said standing toe to toe with Scott.

"Colby please don't", I said pulling on his arm.

"You think I'm scared of you", Scott said pushing Colby.

"I think your jealous"

Colby pushed back and then punched him.

I pulled Colby and dragged him outside.

He paced.

"Colby what the hell", I said.

"Who was that guy?", he asked angry.

"An ex", I said.

He shook his hand and looked at his knuckles.

Blood dripping from them.

I walked back into the club and grabbed some napkins.

Colby walked back in too and started for Scott.

"Hold on big guy", I said stopping him.

I pulled him back out and pushed him up against the wall.

I grabbed his hand and cleaned off the blood.

"Stop being mad", I said.

"I can't, what happens when I leave, he's here and I'm not", he said low.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to see him"

He looked up at me and nodded.

"Come to Iowa with me, I have an apartment and you wouldn't have to work, I can take care of you", he said.

"I like working, I'm not meant to be a houswife", I said giggling.

"Don't knock it till you try it", he said smirking.

"Also my sister needs me and I can't leave her", I said.

"Can't or won't?", he asked.

I kissed him.

"I have never left my sister's side, she needs me", I said.

"She's a big girl", he said.

"You don't understand", I said softly.

Colby-

Cora's grandparents had me in a guest room downstairs.

I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see Cora.

Thinking of how to get upstairs without them hearing.

The stairs creak, would her grandparents hear them.

A soft knock at the door, then it opened.

Cora came in smiling.

I lifted the covers and she laid close to me.

"So about Iowa?", I asked.

"This relationship is still new and I don't want to jinx it by moving to Iowa with you", she said.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you kid", I said.

She kissed me.

"Please lets just see where this goes before we plan anything else", she said.

"I see us getting married and kids, I see us happy", I said.

She smiled.

"Speaking of marriage, Kat and Jesse's wedding is coming up"

"Is that a hint to being your date for that day", I said.

She giggled.

"Maybe"

"Of course I'll be your date, I'm your boyfriend", I said.

"Well boyfriend, are we just going to lay here all night or are you going to make love to me", she said.

"I like the second option", I said.

"Good, me too"

Her lips hit mine.

Cora-

Colby and I have been together almost three months now.

I still haven't gone to Iowa, work wouldn't let me.

Colby came as often as he could.

Today was Jesse and Kat's wedding.

She had us in a light pink knee length dress and heels.

Our hair in ponytails and bouquet of white roses.

"I hate pink", Chris mumbled.

I chuckled, she never liked the color.

She kept biting her lip, a sign she was nervous.

"You ok?", I asked.

"He's not here", she said sad.

"Its only 10:30 in the morning, there's still time", I said.

She took a deep breath.

"Is Colby here yet?", she asked.

"Yeah, he's sitting with Ryan and Marek"

"I hate pink", she said again, brushing down the dress.

"Got it the first time you said it"

"I thought maybe you'd fight her on the heels", she said.

"I was going to but the look she gave me scared me a little so I dropped it", I said.

She laughed.

Kat came into the room.

She looked so pretty in her wedding dress.

The music started and the wedding planner came in and ushered us out.

Getting in line.

I was walking out with my cousin Luis and Chris was walking out with Isaac.

Walking down the aisle, my eyes met Colby's, he was smiling and he winked at me.

I couldn't help but smile.

The wedding cermony went smooth and Jesse cried a little.

Colby stood beside me.

"Nice dress kid", he said, lifting it on one side.

I brushed his hand away.

"You really look pretty, kiss please", he said.

I pecked his lips and watched my sister scan the room.

"Who is she looking for?", Colby asked.

"Joe"

"Should we help, I want to meet this guy, what does he look like?", he said.

"You can't miss him, tall, killer smile that makes your knee's weak", I said.

"Got it, if my legs give out on me its him", he said.

I pinched his arm.

I saw Joe's parents, they went up to Chris and hugged her tight.

I went over and they hugged me too.

"We missed you girls, how have you been?", she asked.

"Good, happy", Chris said.

"That's good sweetheart, any plans on going back to Florida?"

Chris stayed silent.

"We haven't really thought about it but maybe, Chris is working on becoming a vet", I said.

"You always did love animals, how's Elvis by the way?", Mrs. Anoa'i said.

"He's big and always hyper, runs around like crazy", Chris said.

They laughed.

"Well we are going to go say hi to your brothers, see you at the party later", Mr. Anoa'i said.

We nodded.

Chris looked down.

"He might come later, there's still a chance"

"Cora, just please don't, not today ok", she said.

She walked away and Colby put his arm around me.

"He didn't come", Colby said.

"He might show up later, why doesn't anyone have any faith", I said.

I was going to walk away but he held me tight.

"Listen I don't know this guy like you do, if you say he's going to show up then I believe you", he said.

"You'll like him, trust me, you'll be best friends in no time", I said smiling.

"Good, if we're going to be family we need to get along right", he said.

I kissed him.

"Lets get to the party, the sooner this is over with, the sooner I can get you out of this dress and into my bed", he said.

"Is sex all you think about?", I asked.

"We haven't seen each other in two weeks and I'm feeling it here", he said pouting.

I bit his bottom lip.

He groaned.

"I love you Cora", he said.

I froze, I was in shock.

Did I hear him right.

"Did you hear me, I said", I stopped him.

"I heard you"

"You don't have to say it back right now, take your time", he said.

He took my hand and we went to the party.


	14. Chapter 14-Out of Time

Chapter 14-Out of Time

Cora-

I watched Chris toss back drink after drink.

Her eyes never leaving the door.

Come on Joe, please, I silently begged.

"Kat wants us to take pictures outside with her and Jesse", Colby said.

I nodded.

He glanced at Chris.

"I'll let the waiters and bar tender know not to give her anymore", he said.

"Thanks"

He got up and went towards the bar area.

I saw the waiters nod.

I went over to her.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up, Kat and Jesse want pictures with the families", I said.

She nodded and I took her to the bathroom.

She started crying.

"He doesn't want to see me", she said softly.

"Maybe he's scared your still mad at him", I said.

Ryan-

Kat had asked me to find the photographer, I went outside and bumped into someone.

"Sorry man, you wouldn't happen to be the photographer?", I asked.

"No man sorry", he said.

I nodded.

"Needed some air?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"More like debating whether to go in or not", he said.

I nodded.

"Well party is pretty good, foods not bad either", I said.

"Good to know"

"Bridesmaids aren't bad looking either, might hit on one or two", I said smirking.

He laughed.

"Say, the grooms sisters are they, um, are they"

"Sorry man, his little sister Cora is taken, I don't know about the older one though, Chris, she is pretty though", I said.

"Yeah she's beautiful", he said smiling.

"You've met her?", I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"She and I go way back", he said.

"Cool"

He nodded and stood.

"Listen, I have to go it was nice talking to you"

"Your not going in?", I asked.

"No, I shouldn't, do me a favor though, tell Jesse and his wife congrats on my part", he said.

"I didn't catch your name friend", I said.

"Joe Anoa'i", he said.

"I think you should tell them, just a quick second", I said.

He shook his head no.

"I really have to go", he said walking away.

I shrugged and went back inside.

Colby came over to me.

Colby-

"Did you find the photographer?", he asked.

"No, sorry"

"What were you doing outside that took you so long?", I asked.

"I was talking to some guy named Joe, Joe, I forgot his last name", he said.

"Joe?"

He nodded and I ran outside.

Ryan followed.

"Which way did he go?", I asked.

"Parking lot, he said it would be better if he left, whats going on Colby", Ryan said following me down the stairs to the parking lot.

Ryan pointed to a blue truck leaving.

"There he goes", he said.

"Stop, Joe, hey", I yelled.

The car turned the corner and he was gone.

Didn't see his face.

"Are you sure that was him?", I asked Ryan.

Ryan nodded.

I sighed.

I heard people coming outside.

We went back up and I saw Cora.

I pulled her aside.

"Whats up?", she asked.

"Joe came", I said.

"What, where is he?", she asked looking around.

"He left, he talked to Ryan though", I said.

She went up to Ryan.

"What did you and Joe talk about?", she asked him.

"He just said he was debating about going in and then asked about you and your sister and I told him you were taken and then I told him about Chris and he said she was beautiful and that you all go way back", he said.

"And that's it?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Oh and to tell your brother and Kat congrats", he said.

"Why didn't you stop him or call us", she said.

"I tried to get him to come in but he wouldn't, he took off before I could try to keep convincing him", he said.

She sighed.

"Are you going to tell your sister?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"It would only break her more", she said.

I nodded.

Everyone came out to take pictures.

Chris tried her best to not look tipsy.

I helped by holding her up.

Going back to the hotel, we dropped off Chris at her room with Marek and Ryan.

I took Cora to mine.

"Chris is drunk, what if she tries to sleep with your friends?", she said.

I kissed her neck.

"My boys wouldn't take advantage of your sister in her state", I said.

"You trust them?", she asked.

"With my life", I said unzipping her dress.

She nodded and kissed me.

Cora-

I woke up in Colby's arms.

My body was sore from how many times Colby wanted to go.

Taking only, ten second breaks in between.

Colby kissed my shoulder and yawned.

"I love making love to you, you're so beautiful", he said.

"Well I love the way you make love to me, for a wrestler your pretty gentle and your touch is soft", I said.

He smiled.

"I can be rough if you want", he said biting my shoulder.

I moaned.

"Maybe next time babe", I said.

"So you're coming to Iowa for a week right?", he asked.

"Yup, are you going to show me around or are you going to keep me locked in all day?", she asked.

"A little bit of both", he whispered in my ear.

"Is it me or are you trying to knock me up?", I asked playfully.

He stayed serious.

"I was just kidding", I said.

"I know", he chuckled nervous.

He brushed my hair out of my face.

"I wouldn't mind us having a kid, really", he said.

"Relax, I'm not ready for kids either"

"So they gave you time off work, finally", he said.

"Yeah"

"Don't get me wrong I don't mind coming to see you, I just want you to see my home town and my parents want to meet you officially", he said.

"Isn't that a little to soon, meeting the parents", I said.

"They wanted to meet you at the wedding but they couldn't make it, you don't want to meet them?", he asked.

"I do, I just want them to like me"

"There going to love you, seeing as your the only woman I've brought home", he smiled.

"Well don't I feel special"

"You are", he whispered against my lips.


	15. Chapter 15-Forgot

Chapter 15-Forgot

Cora-

I got off the plane in Iowa.

It was pretty cold, I saw Ryan wave at me.

"Where's Colby?", I asked.

"Training, he and Marek have a show later in the week", he said.

I nodded.

"So pretty much I'm stuck inside all day", I said.

"Oh crap your mad", he said.

I sighed.

"Not at you"

"Hungry?", he asked.

"Sure"

He nodded and we went to his car.

We grabbed something to eat and headed to Colby's.

Ryan and I ate, it was getting late and Colby still wasn't back.

"I'm sure he's on his way", he said.

"I'm gonna change", I said.

He nodded.

Walking into Colby's room, I put on a t-shirt and sweats.

I heard the front door slam shut.

I walked out and Colby looked up.

"Hey", he said confused.

"You forgot I was coming this week", I said.

"No babe, it's just I've been busy and my days have gotten away from me", he said.

"You forgot", I said again.

He sighed.

"I forgot yes, I'm sorry", he said.

"You owe Ryan a favor and money, he obviously didn't forget", I said.

He looked at Ryan.

"I'd tried calling and I sent you a text", Ryan said to Colby.

Colby took his phone out and sighed.

"Phones dead", he said tossing it on the couch.

"Maybe I'm dating the wrong guy", I said.

Colby rubbed his forehead and I walked into his room.

Slamming the door shut.

Colby-

I looked at Ryan.

"She's right, I owe you big time and I'll pay you back for gas and food", I said noticing the bags.

"It's alright, no need to do that", he said.

"I can't believe I forgot she was coming", I said sitting down next to Ryan.

"I only knew because you wrote it down on the calendar and when you didn't text back I guessed you were busy so I picked her up", he said.

"Thank you Ry, really thank you", I said.

He patted my back.

"Go make up with her, I'll head over to Marek's for tonight", he said.

"I owe you two favors now", I said.

He got up and left.

I went to my room and tried to open the door, locked.

I leaned my forehead on the door.

"Babe let me in please, I came to grovel", I said.

Silence.

"Cora, I'm sorry please let me in", I said.

The door flew open and I took a step back.

"What", she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy these past few days, I knew you were coming I even wrote it down on the calander, it just slipped my mind", I said.

"Then why am I here if you're so busy?", she asked.

"Because I can't go another two weeks without seeing you again, I am man enough to admit that I miss you so much when I can't see you or touch you", I said.

Her arms dropped to her sides.

"I love you Cora Mathews, that I will never forget sweetheart", I said.

I put my hand over my heart.

"Keeping you here, in my heart is what pushes me to make my dreams come true, for us", I said.

She came closer to me and kissed me.

"I love you to Colby", she said, tears in her eyes.

"I will try my hardest to never forget again, you mean everything to me babe", I said.

She smiled and I wiped her tears.

"I missed you", she whispered against my lips.

"I missed you to kid"

My lips brushed hers.

Cora-

Waking up, Colby was gone.

He had said last night that he was heading out early to train with Marek.

I yawned and got up to shower.

Getting out Ryan was sitting on the couch watching tv with a bowl of cereal in his hands.

"Morning", he said while chewing.

"Hey"

I went and sat next to him.

"Colby left his car if you want to go out, I have to head off to work", he said standing.

"Did he say what time he was coming home?", I asked.

"He said he would try his hardest to get back early, I can text you direction to where he's at if you like", he said.

"Sounds good", I said.

He nodded and texted me.

"Ok well I gotta go but I'll see you, oh fridge is fully stocked and if you need anything Mrs. Stevens downstairs in apartment 3B can help", he said.

"Thanks Ryan"

He walked out and I grabbed the remote.

Finding something to watch in the morning was hard.

I turned the tv off and looked around, t-shirts thrown everywhere, boxers on the floor in Colby's bathroom.

Dishes in the sink.

Colby-

I sat on the bench and took a drink of my water.

"So want to call it a day, I know your girl is at home", Marek said.

"Yeah I want to spend as much time with her as I can, she's only here a week", I said.

"Then head home, tell Ryan he can stay at my place for the week", he said.

I nodded.

"Hey Marek"

"Yeah"

"Mind giving me a ride, I left my car with Cora", I said.

He laughed.

"I don't mind but you don't need it", he said pointing behind me.

I smiled, Cora waved at me.

"I'll see you later", Marek said.

I jogged over to Cora and kissed her.

"I missed you, how did you know I was here?", I asked.

"Ryan gave me directions, although I did get lost", she said.

She pushed me away.

"Hey", I said.

"You stink"

I pulled her to me and hugged her, she squirmed in my arms.

"Ew Colby", she laughed.

I laughed too, while trying to kiss her.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

We looked to see a blonde woman smiling.

"Oh hey, stella right", I said.

"Yes, is this your girlfriend?", she asked.

"Yes, Cora this is Stella, Stella my girl Cora", I said holding Cora beside me.

Stella shook Cora's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Colby talks none stop about you", she said.

"He's never mentioned you", Cora said.

Stella nodded and looked between me and Cora.

"Well I should go, I'll see you two around", she said waving.

I looked at Cora.

"I just met her, she's a friend babe", I said.

"Pretty friend", she said.


	16. Chapter 16-Parents

Chapter 16-Parents

Colby-

Getting home I walked in and looked around.

"Whats wrong?", Cora asked.

I pointed around the room.

"Its clean", I said.

"Oh yeah I was bored and well"

"Thanks, Ryan and I have tried to figure out when we should clean", I said embarrassed.

She wrapped her arms around my waist.

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm gonna shower then we have to get going to my parents place", I said.

"I'm meeting them tonight but"

"No buts, they want to meet you", I said.

"Colby", she whined.

"There gonna love you Cora, you make me happy and no matter what their opinion of you is, that won't stop me from loving you kid", I said.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are", she said.

"A couple of women but you know with this face"

She punched me in my arm and I laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"I was just kidding baby, you know I love you", I said.

"What about Stella?", she asked while rolling her eyes.

"What about her?"

"Colby"

I pulled away from her.

Cupping her face, I kissed her with all the passion and love I had for her.

"Wow", she whispered.

I smirked.

"Let's take a shower, come on", I said pulling her with me to my room.

Cora-

We didn't plan on spending three hours in the shower.

Colby didn't waste anytime telling me and showing me how much he loved me.

We arrived at Colby's parents house.

Walking up the path to the front door, I froze and let go of his hand.

He turned to look at me.

"Just breath sweetheart, I won't leave your side", he said.

I nodded.

He held his hand out to me and I took it.

He knocked and then walked in.

"We're here", he said.

I closed the door behind me.

A woman came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Cora Mathews, babe this is my mom", he said.

His mom came over to me and hugged me tight.

"It's so nice to meet you, I'm glad Colby didn't scare you off at the reunion", she said still hugging me.

"Well his charm and stalking skills is what I fell for", I said.

She laughed.

"I know Colby can be a lot to handle but he is a sweet boy, I should know I raised him, if he steps out of line with you tell me and I'll set him straight", she said.

"He forgot to pick me up at the airport", I said.

She gasped and looked at him angry.

Colby looked down.

"I didn't mean to mom", he mumbled.

She smacked his arm and he rubbed where she hit him.

"The only girl to put up with you and you forget her", she yelled.

I covered my mouth and laughed.

Colby glared at me.

His mom took my arm and we walked into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?", Colby asked.

"Store, I needed something", she said.

Colby sat down next to me and his moms back was to us.

He leaned into me.

"Did you have to tell my mom I forgot you", he whispered.

"I was bonding with your mom", I whispered back.

"I'm glad you like her", he said smiling.

I kissed him.

"You two are so cute", his mom said smiling.

"Do you need any help with anything?", I asked.

"Oh no sweetheart, you relax, Colby show her around", she said.

Colby nodded and took my hand.

He showed me his brother's room.

"Excuse the mess", he said.

"I want to see your room", I whispered.

"Right this way beautiful", he said.

He opened the door and it was pretty dark inside.

I sat down on his bed and he closed his door and locked it.

He took his shirt off and came over to me.

"Didn't you have enough in the shower", I said.

"I can never get enough of you, besides the teenager in me wants you on this bed", he said climbing on top of me.

His lips were on my neck.

A knock at the door stopped him.

"Yes", he said while his lips were still on my neck moving down.

"Your dads home", his mom said.

He groaned and sighed in frustration.

"We'll be right there", he said.

I was gonna get up but he stopped me.

"What do you say to a quicky", he said.

"Fine, your lucky I love you", I said.

He smiled.

His hands found their way under my dress, his fingers tugged at my underwear.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down a little along with his briefs.

Colby-

I was pulling my pants and briefs up.

I watched Cora fix her dress.

"Ready to meet my dad?", I asked.

"I kinda have to don't I", she said.

I kissed her one last time before we walked out of my room.

His dad stood and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you, Colby was so nervous to bring you", he told her.

"Dad", I mumbled.

"Relax Colby it's not like your moms going to bring out embarrassing photos of you", my dad said.

"I found them", my mom came out of the hall with a photo album.

I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh no"

Cora nudged me.

"Would you like to see them Cora?", my mom asked.

"I'd love too", Cora smirked at me.

I watched my mom and Cora flip through each page in the photo album.

Cora would giggle and glance at me.

"She seems like a good girl", my dad said sitting down next to me.

"She is, she keeps me in check too", I said.

"That's good, so how do you juggle her and wrestling?", my dad asked.

"We promised not to go more than two weeks without seeing each other", I said taking a sip of my drink.

I turned my attention back to Cora when I heard her giggle.

She lifted a photo of me when I was a baby.

I shook my head and my dad laughed.

"What babe your cute", Cora said.

I took another drink.

"Keep to your promise son", my dad said.

I looked at him, he turned to me.

"Temptation is around every corner when you're in a long distance relationship, your mother and I like this girl, so don't lose her", he said.

"I love her dad and I'm not letting her go", I said.

"Good"

My dad got up and went over to my mom, sitting next to her.

I smiled seeing how my family bonded with Cora.

She came over to me and kissed me.

"I like your family, your moms so sweet", she said.

"I'm glad and you were nervous", I said.

"Well I've never met anyones parents before", she said.

"Well I've never had a quicky having my parents in the next room", I whispered.

She kissed me.

I looked into her eyes.

"I'd never hurt you, you know that right", I said.

"I know, whats this about Colby?", she asked.

"Something my dad said about temptation and us having a long distance relationship", I said.

I locked our fingers together and I watched our hands.

The thought of losing her killed me.

"Are you planning on cheating on me or something?", she asked playfully.

"I would never", I said my eyes still on our locked fingers.

She placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look at her.

"Hey, I know and I would never either, your my man", she said kissing me.

"I love you", I said.

She kissed me again, her lips lingering near mine.

"And I love you", she said.


	17. Chapter 17-Tag Team

Chapter 17-Tag Team

Colby-

It was friday, Marek and I just finished a tag team match, winning.

I walked back into the locker room with my belt and Cora wrapped her arms around me kissing me.

"You did great, I seriously didn't know how hot you looked wrestling another man", she said.

I chuckled.

"I'm so happy right now, your here and I have this to share with you", I said.

"Hey I helped", Marek said walking in, he had his arm around Stella's shoulder.

"Couldn't do it without you brother", I said high fiving him.

"Great job Colby", Stella said.

"Thanks"

I looked back at Cora.

"I'm so proud of you", Cora whispered.

Cora-

I was packing since tonight was my last night.

Colby was watching, the look on his face was a sad one.

"Hey don't look so glum, you just won tag team", I said.

"Yeah but without you, it's not the same", he mumbled.

I sighed and went to sit on his lap.

"I'll see you in two weeks", I said.

"That's two weeks to long", he said.

"You'll have wrestling and Marek to keep you busy and maybe some nice hot young blonde named Stella", I laughed.

"That's not funny, I would never", he said pouting.

"Colby I promise it will fly by and be here before you know it", I said getting off his lap.

I kissed him.

Putting my suitcase by the door.

He stood.

"Maybe I can go a week earlier"

"And miss wrestling", I said playfully.

He laughed.

"I'm gonna miss your sarcastic humor kid", he said.

"And I'm gonna miss you my tag team champ", I said.

Colby-

I had just finished dropping Cora off at the airport, I went to see Marek who was already waiting for me in the ring.

"Hey Colby", Stella said from the bench.

I sent her a nod.

I put my bag down and got in the ring.

"Your girl leave already?", he asked.

I nodded sadly.

"Aw cheer up Colby, I'm still here for you", Stella said while biting her lip.

I looked over at Marek, whose eye brows were raised.

We both knew she was flirting, since we've met she's been doing it, I just didn't want to tell Cora and have her angry with me.

I had asked Marek and Ryan to flirt with her in hopes that they could take her eyes off me but it didn't seem to work.

While Cora was around, Stella kept her distance but the glares she sent Cora I saw.

"Hey Marek, I know I said two weeks but"

Marek stopped me.

"Its fine with me", he said.

"Thanks man"

"Whats in two weeks?", Stella asked.

"I'm gonna go see my girl", I said.

"But she just left why do you want to see her so soon?", she asked.

"Because I love her", I said.

Stella stood straight and kept her eyes on me.

It was kinda creepy.

Marek cleared his throat.

"We should get to work Colby", he said.

I nodded and looked away from Stella.

Cora-

Two months later.

Colby and I have been together for five months now.

I was at the store, restocking the shelves.

Scott was behind the register.

I could feel his eyes on me every time we had the same shift.

"Ok I'm done, stop staring at me, its fucking creepy", I said.

"Your just so beautiful", he said looking away.

"I have a boyfriend", I said.

I turned to go back to stocking when I felt Scott grab my arm tight.

I turned to look at him.

"So your here and he's not, how do you know he's not fucking someone on the side huh", he said angry.

"Because I trust him"

"You didn't trust me", he said loud.

"I did but you fucked it up by hitting me or did you forget when you slammed me against the wall and then kicked me or that one time you slapped me and knocked me over", I yelled.

Before he could answer, Colby was slamming Scott against the wall.

"You hit her, what kind of fucking man are you to hit a woman", Colby growled.

I didn't want him to ever know what Scott did to me.

"You touch my woman again and I will make you pay and trust me when I say you'll never walk again"

Colby let him go.

He turned to me, his expression softer.

He took my hand.

"Cora", I turned to see my manager standing there angry.

I sighed and wiped the tears that had slipped.

"Your fired", he said.

"But"

I stopped, I didn't need to beg to keep this job, I'll just find a new one and it'll be away from Scott.

"Come on babe", I said.

Colby followed after he glared at Scott one last time.

We got in my car.

Chris had dropped him off on her way to school.

"I'm sorry I got you fired, I just saw that he had his hand on you and then you said", he stopped, his hands balled up into fists.

I reached over and took his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me sweetheart?", he asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess I didn't want you to feel bad for me or like you needed to protect me", I said.

"I will always feel like I need to protect you, no matter what, it's the territorial alpha in me", he said smirking.

I giggled.

"So my alpha, when did you get here and hows Marek?", I asked.

Marek had suffered in injury during one of the matches.

Leaving Colby to go solo while he recovered from surgery.

"About an hour ago, Chris picked me up and told me your shift was almost over, she was leaving for school and asked if I wanted to be dropped off here and I told her yes", he said.

He looked at the store, glaring at it like he was trying to hit Scott with his mind.

"It's a good thing I said yes too", he mumbled.

"I'm ok Colby", I said softly.

He looked at me and leaned over, he kissed me hard and we both moaned into it.

"I missed you", he said.

This time, we hadn't seen each other in a month.

They've been pushing Colby a lot since Marek got hurt.

I didn't mind, this was his dream and I wasn't about to stand in his way, no matter how much I missed him.


	18. Chapter 18-Not What You Think

Chapter 18-Not What You Think

Colby-

I couldn't get the thought of Scott putting his hands on Cora out of my mind and it pissed me off.

Cora turned off the tv.

"Ask", she said.

I turned to look at her.

"How many times has he hit you?", I asked.

"Twice, Chris caught him before he could hit me the third time", she said.

"This pisses me off, I want to go find him and beat his face in", I said frustrated.

I stood and paced the living room.

Chris came in slurping her soda.

"Your gonna make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that", she said.

She looked at Cora and then back at me.

"You told him", she said.

Cora nodded.

"Did Scott try to hit you again?", Chris asked angry.

"No but he put his damn hand on her", I growled.

"Please tell me you hit him?", Chris asked me.

"I wanted too", I said.

"Are you ok?", Chris asked Cora.

Cora nodded.

I sighed and reached my hand out for her to take it.

She did and I took her to her room.

"Talk to me", I said.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you to babe, you know that", I said cupping her face.

"I just wanted to hear you say it", she whispered.

"I'm gonna say it for the rest of my life", I said kissing her forehead.

Cora-

Colby had gone back to Iowa.

I sat in the kitchen watching Chris pack for school.

"Job hunting today?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Might just relax for a couple more weeks, just glad to be away from Scott"

"Why didn't you just quit before?", she asked.

"Scott has never bothered me before, all he use to do was stare and then he see's me with Colby and he goes all psycho ex on me", I said.

"Well I think you deserve time off, why not go spend a couple of weeks with Colby", she said.

"Maybe I should"

Colby-

I had just gotten back from training, the living room was dark.

I flipped the switch on and found Ryan making out with Stella on our couch.

I turned my back to them.

"Sorry didn't realize you had company", I said over my shoulder.

"Its cool man, we're taking this to my room", he said.

"Hi Colby", Stella said.

I sent her a wave and went to my room.

I closed my door and tried calling Cora, no answer.

I sighed and let myself fall back on my bed.

Loud moans could be heard coming from Ryan's room.

I got up and decided to take a shower, not wanting to hear her fake moans, I'm pretty sure Ryan knew they were fake too but I'm sure he didn't care as long as he got laid.

I chuckled to myself.

I hopped in the shower.

A few minutes later, I felt a pair of hands on me.

I turned to see Stella naked next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing?", I said.

"We both know you want me, come on Colby I won't tell if you won't", she said.

I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

"Get out", I yelled.

She laughed but didn't move, she was still naked.

I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out.

Opening my bedroom door, Cora stood there.

I looked at Stella who smirked.

"It's not what you think", I said quickly.

Cora turned on her heels and started for the front door.

I called for Ryan.

I caught Cora by her waist from behind her.

"Please baby, I would never", I said.

Ryan came out and stood there.

I was trying to hold Cora with one arm and hold my towel with the other.

"Get her out of my room before I lose the love of my life", I growled at him.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

"Stella got in the shower with me", I said angry.

Ryan disappeared into the hall, then I heard yelling.

Stella had put her clothes back on and left our apartment in a hurry.

I dragged Cora back to my room.

Ryan stopped me.

"Cora I promise you, Colby didn't touch her", Ryan said.

Cora looked from him to me.

She pulled her arm away and went into my room.

I followed and closed the door behind me.

Towel still around my waist.

"She saw you naked", Cora said.

"I didn't think she would come into my room and into my shower, she was with Ryan when I got in", I said.

"Colby, I don't think I can do this", she said.

"Baby how do you think I felt when I saw Scott with you or when I see other men eyeing you when we walk by", I said.

She was gonna say something but I stopped her.

"I don't like seeing other men look at you but I know that your mine", I said.

"Whats your point?", she asked.

"My point is that yes other women are going to want to be with me just like I know other men will want to be with you but I know you would never look twice at them", I said.

"Because I'm yours", she said.

I smiled and rubbed my thumb softly on her cheek.

"And I'm yours", I said.

She looked down at the towel still around my waist.

"Can I slap her next time, she saw you naked", Cora said.

I chuckled.

"Defend your man", I said.

She straddled me and kissed me.

"I love you"

"I love you too", I said.

A knock at the door.

"Come in", I said.

Ryan walked in and set Cora's bags down by the door.

I looked back at Cora.

"Whats going on?", I asked her.

"Well work isn't holding me back right now so I thought why not spend a few weeks with you", she said.

"You mean I get you for more than a week?", I asked.

"If you don't mind and you Ryan", she said.

"Not at all", Ryan said leaving the room.

I smiled.

"I get to keep you", I said.

She giggled and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19-Ring Of Honor?

Chapter 19-Ring Of Honor?

Colby-

Cora and I have been together a year now.

Finally convincing Cora to move in.

Ryan had moved in with Marek.

Chris, Marek, and Ryan were driving down with Cora's stuff.

"There almost here", I said to Cora.

She was feeding Elvis.

A couple of my friends came over to help unload Cora's stuff.

Jimmy Jacobs, Necro Butcher, and Danny Daniels.

We had just finished lunch when we heard a honk outside.

Elvis started barking and running around like crazy.

We went outside.

"I don't think you know what you have gotten yourself into Colby", Chris said petting Elvis as he jumped up and down in front of her.

I hugged her.

"I know she's lucky I love her so much", I said.

Cora stuck her tongue out at me.

Chris laughed.

The girls went back up to the apartment.

"Have you told her?", Jimmy asked.

I shook my head.

"Dude, you need to tell her before she gets comfortable", Necro said.

"I know but she just agreed to move in with me and she has a job lined up in town, how do I tell her I might say yes to Ring of Honor", I said.

"She's gonna be more pissed if you hold off on telling her", Danny said.

"You know what, I'm not unpacking this truck till you tell her because as much as I like her, I am not reloading this truck to help you move again", Jimmy said.

They all nodded and agreed with Jimmy.

I sighed.

"He's right Colby", Ryan said.

"Fine, I'll go tell her", I said.

I got up to my apartment and walked in.

Cora was in the kitchen with Chris.

"Sorry to interrupt", I said smiling at them.

Chris and Cora looked at each other and they both crossed their arms over their chests.

"You two are secretly twins right", I said.

Silence.

"We need to talk Cora", I said.

"Told you pay up", Chris said.

Cora groaned and took out ten dollars, handing the money to Chris.

"You bet on me?", I said hands on my hips.

They both shrugged.

Chris was gonna pass me and I put her in a headlock.

I saw her now as my sister too.

"For betting on me", I said.

"Colby, I'm gonna tell Jimmy and Necro to beat you up", she said.

I laughed and let her go, she pushed me before walking out.

Cora sat on top of the counter and I got closer to her.

"Spill it, you don't want me to move in now", she said.

"What, I want you with me babe, this has to do with wrestling and maybe probably having to move again", I said.

She waited for me to continue.

"They offered me a chance at Ring of Honor", I said.

"Ok, I don't know what that is", she said.

I laughed.

"It's still wrestling right?", she asked.

"Yes babe", I said.

"Where exactly is this Ring of Honor?", she asked.

I swallowed hard.

"Not in Iowa", I said.

She jumped off the counter and poked me in my chest with her finger.

"Why didn't you tell me before Colby, we could have held off on me moving in", she yelled.

"I know but you had said yes and I really wanted you to be with me", I said.

"Colby", she yelled frustrated.

"I'm sorry, if it helps I haven't said yes for sure"

She sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I'm not about to tell you to say no because this is your dream and I never want to make you feel like you have to choose me", she said.

"You can say no Cora, I won't hold it against you", I said.

"Yes you would, god Colby", she said walking past me.

I followed her and grabbed her arm, spinning her to face me.

"No I wouldn't, I love you", I said.

She groaned in frustration.

She bit her lip.

"Colby, I", she stopped.

I cupped her face in my hands.

"Hey talk to me, you know you can tell me anything", I said.

"I think I'm pregnant", she mumbled.

I froze.

She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry", she said low and looked down.

I looked down at her and put a finger under her chin to lift her head up to look at me.

"Don't apologize sweetheart, have you taken a test?", I asked.

"Yeah, Chris helped me", she said.

I nodded and rubbed her arms softly.

"How long do we have to wait?", I asked.

"It should be done"

I nodded.

"If it says yes, I have to ask you to say no to Ring of Honor", she said looking down.

"I can do that", I said.

"If it says no, then say yes"

"Deal kid"

I kissed her.

"Lets go check that stick", I said pulling her towards the restroom.

"Wait", she said.

"Whether that stick says yes or no, your stuck with me kid", I said.

She nodded and we walked in.

We both took a deep breath before looking.

"Not pregnant", I said.

She sighed.

I honestly didn't think I'd feel disappointed but I did.

"I guess your going to Ring of Honor", she said.

"I guess I am"

"But I'm staying in Seattle", she said.

I looked at her.

"Stay here, this is our home", I said.

"Alone?"

"No, ask Chris to move in, just till we figure out how this will work and how my contract looks", I said.

"Ok deal", she said shaking my hand.

I smiled at her.

"Can I tell Chris?", I asked excited.

She nodded.

I ran out and went to tell her.

"So?", Jimmy asked.

"I'm doing Ring of Honor, we're not pregnant, and Chris is moving in", I said.

Cora held my hand.

"Wait I'm what?", Chris asked.

"Cora is staying here in Iowa and I was hoping you wouldn't mind moving in and keeping Cora company while I'm away", I said.

"I guess I can see if I can transfer here, can I get back to you on moving in?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Of course", I said.

"Wait, not pregnant", Danny said.

I nodded.

"We had a little scare but it was just that, a scare", she said.

"Dude we talked about this, that's why condoms were invented", Marek said.

"She wants me so much sometimes we run out and I don't feel like walking into a store with a boner", I said.

Cora nudged me.

"Ew thanks for the damn visual", Chris said.

"Well should we start unpacking?", Necro asked.

I looked at Cora, she smiled and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20-Distance

Chapter 20-Distance

Cora-

Six months later.

Chris had asked to transfer schools and I got the job in town, Colby was doing his Ring Of Honor thing.

He came home twice a month, he was so busy all the time.

Phone calls and texts came every so often.

It hurt, it felt like he was pulling away but I was afraid of saying anything, not wanting to have my fear be true, that he wasn't in love with me anymore.

"Hey, I'm home", Chris said.

"Hey", I said from the couch, Elvis in my lap.

"Everything ok?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Your lying", she said.

"How?"

"Elvis, it's the same look he gave me when he knew I was sad, its his way of comforting", she said.

"He's a dog, how would he know how I feel", I mumbled.

"Dogs sense that kind of thing, that's why they make excellent companions", she said.

"Ok miss future vet"

She laughed.

"When's he coming home?", she asked.

I shrugged.

She looked worried.

"He hasn't called?", she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Cora, he loves you", she whispered.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started crying.

"I don't think he does anymore and I don't know how much more of this I can take", I cried.

She hugged me.

She kissed my forehead.

Colby-

I wanted to surprise Cora for her birthday.

Getting to Iowa that night.

When I got home, Chris was watching tv.

"Hey your home", she said.

"Yeah, my baby's birthday is tomorrow", I said.

"Aw you remembered, you're a good boyfriend", she said.

I chuckled.

I glanced into the hall real quick.

"She's not here, she's at work but should be home soon", Chris said.

"Good"

I went and sat next to Chris on the couch.

I pulled the box out of my pocket.

Her jaw dropped open.

"Is that what I think it is?", she asked.

"I went to visit your dad before I came here and I asked for his blessing", I said.

"Wow, that is huge", Chris said.

"You think she'll like it?", I asked.

"Dude, she'll love it, how exciting", she said.

She hugged me.

"When are you asking?"

"Tomorrow at her birthday dinner", I said.

Chris nodded and handed it back.

I heard the front door being unlocked.

I stuffed the box into my pocket.

I stood and Cora walked in.

"Hey babe", I said.

I walked over to her and kissed her.

There was something different in this kiss.

I looked at her.

"Is everything ok sweetheart?", I asked.

"I'm just tired", she said walking past me.

"I missed you babe", I said.

"Yeah"

I looked at Chris and she gestured for me to follow her.

I nodded.

Going into the kitchen, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Your birthday's tomorrow, what do you want to do?", I asked.

"Oh what, you don't have to run off and do some wrestling thing", she said.

I let her go and waited for her to continue.

"You finally have time for me", she said angry.

"Cora I know I've been busy and I can't come home as often as I should but I do love you and nothing or no one will ever change that", I said.

"Forget it", she said going to our room.

I stood there.

"You ok?", Chris asked.

"Maybe I should quit Ring of Honor and come home", I said low.

"Colby it's just you know the distance, she's worried you'll lose interest in her"

"That won't ever happen", I said.

I took out the engagement ring and slammed it on the counter.

"This is proof of that", I said.

"Maybe you should hold off on asking her", she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I think your right, with her mood right now I don't think my heart could take her saying no", I said.

She nodded.

"Just don't give up", she said.

I looked up at her.

"Never", I said.

Cora-

I took a shower, I was brushing my hair when Colby came in and leaned up against the wall behind me.

He was shirtless and in some basketball shorts, his hair was loose.

"I'm sorry", I said.

He shook his head.

"Don't be, its understandable the way you feel", he said.

"I just miss you", I whispered.

"I miss you too my love", he said.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I shut my eyes as he left soft kisses on my neck, his warm breath on my neck.

I moaned.

"Fuck I missed you", he whispered.

His hands moved inside my shorts and I bit my lip.

"Colby", I moaned.

"So beautiful", he whispered.

He turned me around and lifted me onto the counter and kissed me hard.

"I love you Cora Mathews", he mumbled against my lips.

Colby-

It was Cora's birthday dinner and she was quiet.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like", I said.

"No this is fine", she said.

I nodded.

We ate in silence, which for Cora it was weird, she was never this quiet.

We were heading home now.

Once at the apartments, she stopped before going in.

"Cora", I said.

She started crying.

"I can't do this anymore", she said.

My heart started racing.

I shook my head.

"I love you but maybe this isn't the time for us to be together", she said.

"No baby please", I said.

"Colby, don't make this harder than it is"

"You're the one making it hard", I yelled.

She hugged me tight when I started crying.

"I can't ask you to choose between me and wrestling, so I'm making the choice for you"

"That's not what I pick", I yelled.

"Please understand"

"No", I yelled.

"This is what's best", she said walking in.


	21. Chapter 21-Do I Stay?

Chapter 21- Do I Stay?

Colby-

I walked in and grabbed Cora.

"Fuck I love you, don't do this to us", I yelled.

Chris came out from her room.

"Please understand Colby this is whats best, I love you but I can't do this anymore", she cried.

She pulled away and slammed our bedroom door.

"Colby", Chris said.

"Help me, please help me", I said.

"Calm down, ok", she said.

She hugged me.

"I'll be right back", she said.

She disappeared into the hall.

I heard the bedroom door slam shut again.

Cora-

I was packing some of my clothes.

Chris stood there angry, hands on her hips.

"Don't", I said.

"I have too, Cora don't do this", she said.

"Chris, he loves wrestling and I'm not about to make him choose between me or wrestling, this is whats best", I said.

"You sound just like Joe", she mumbled.

I stopped.

"This is completely different", I said.

"No it's not, you're going to regret this", she said.

"I know"

Chris sighed and walked out.

I sat on the bed and cried.

I didn't know what to do, do I stay and hold him back or do I let him go and let him follow his dreams.

Colby-

She was gone.

Ryan helped move all her things out and back to Seattle.

Every time I thought about her I cried.

"How are you?", Ryan asked.

I shrugged.

"It's been six months man", he said.

"That doesn't change the fact that I still love her and I feel completely lost", I said.

He nodded.

"I should go to Seattle and get her back, beg her, I'll get on my knees", I said.

I stood and started for my room.

Ryan followed.

I packed a few shirts and pants, stuffing them in my bag not caring if there folded neatly.

"Colby, she needs space and time, give her that", he said.

"She needs me", I said angry.

"Colby look at yourself, you're a complete mess and its over a chick", he said.

"She's not just a chick", I said.

I tossed the engagement ring at him.

"Fuck", he said picking up the tiny box.

"Please help me", I said.

He nodded.

"Ok but lets wait till after your match on Friday, please can you do that", he said.

"But"

"Let's plan this out better man, ok"

"Your right"

I said nodding.

Cora-

I decided to not work for a while, I wanted time to work out my feelings and get my mind right and off of Colby.

Chris wasn't talking to me, she didn't come back to live with our grandparents and instead found an apartment near campus.

I got up when my phone rang.

Ryan's number popping up, I hit ignore and I turned off my phone.

I slowly drifted off to sleep when my bedroom door opened and Chris walked in.

"Hi", I said.

"Colby's hurt, he needs surgery", she said.

I jumped up.

"What happened?", I asked worried.

"During a match, something about his neck and I really didn't understand Ryan was talking to fast and he took Colby to the emergency room", she said.

My heart was racing.

I got up and grabbed a sweater.

Chris couldn't go but she dropped me off at the airport.

I got the first flight out.

Arriving I had called Ryan to pick me up.

"How is he?", I asked.

"Out, they gave him some pain meds", he said.

I nodded.

Getting to the hospital, Ryan told me what room he was in.

Colby was sleeping.

I walked over to him and kissed his forehead.

I rubbed his stubbly cheek with my thumb.

"Baby", I whispered.

He moaned, his eyes opened a little but shut quickly and fell asleep.

I chuckled.

Ryan came in.

"He won you know", he said.

"Really?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm proud of you Colby", I whispered and kissed his cheek.

I wiped the tear that fell.

A nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over", she said.

"Can I stay?", I asked holding Colby's hand.

"Only family"

"She is his family, that's his wife", Ryan said winking at me to go along with it.

The nurse smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll come by in the morning to see how you're doing", Ryan said.

I nodded.

"Ryan"

"Yeah"

"Thank you for taking care of him", I said.

"Anytime"

He left and I sat down in the chair beside Colby's bed.

I sighed and fell asleep.

Colby-

I groaned from the pain but saw Cora asleep on the chair.

I smiled and a nurse came in.

"Would you mind covering her?", I asked.

"Not at all"

She got a blanket and covered Cora.

"She's pretty", the nurse said.

"Yeah"

I watched her sleep for a while.

The nurse had given me more pain meds.

I woke up in the morning again and saw that Cora was still asleep.

She moved a little and opened her eyes.

"Good morning", I said low.

She sat up and then came over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

She took my hand.

"How are you feeling?", she asked.

"Like shit"

"You look like it"

I chuckled.

"You came"

"We might not be together anymore but I still care about you", she said.

"I miss you"

She gave me a small smile.

"What did they say about your neck?", she asked.

"I have a bulging disc and need surgery"

"When?", she asked.

"As soon as possible", I said.

She nodded.

"Will you be here with me?", I asked.

"Yes", she said softly.

"Where's your stuff?", I asked.

"I have it on", she chuckled.

"This is all you brought with you?", I asked.

"Kinda had too, I wanted to get here as soon as possible", she said smiling.

"You left some clothes at home, ask Ryan to bring it", I said.

She nodded.


	22. Chapter 22-Champ?

Chapter 22-Champ?

Cora-

Colby's surgery went well.

He was at home resting.

"Can I ask you something?", I heard him say.

I looked over at him.

"Are we back together or are you here because you feel bad for me?", he asked.

"Your my friend Colby, I'm here to help", I said.

He looked away from me.

"I love you", he said.

"Colby"

"I just needed to say it, I need you to know"

I nodded.

I took a deep breath.

"Want me to make something to eat or go out and get something?", I asked.

"Whatever you want"

I nodded again.

I decided on lasagna.

"This came out great", he said.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands since..."

"Since you left me", he said, his tone angry.

I took another bite.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello, no I'm not busy", he said.

He set his plate down and got up, going to his room.

I sat there eating in silence.

Ryan came in.

"Hey, where's Colby?", he asked.

"Bedroom"

He nodded.

"Hungry?", I asked him.

"Sure"

I served him a piece.

Colby came out of his room.

Sitting back down and continued eating.

"Hey man", he said to Ryan.

"Hey"

Ryan went to sit with him.

"So I just got a call from the guys at Ring of Honor, said I have a chance at the championship belt", he said to Ryan.

"Cool when?"

"Next month", he said.

Ryan looked from him to me.

"I hope you told them no", I said.

Colby looked up at me.

He shook his head.

"I told them I'd do it", he said not looking at me.

"Colby you just had surgery, you can't", I said angry.

"Well you don't get a say anymore in what I do, do you", he said.

"Your so stubborn and stupid", I yelled, I went to the extra room and slammed the door shut.

Colby-

"You didn't really say yes did you?", Ryan asked.

"Of course I said yes"

"Wow dude, she's right you can't do this, you just freaking had surgery, what are you thinking", he said.

"I'm thinking I have nothing left to lose, the most important person to me left me, why should I care about what happens to me health wise", I said.

"She didn't leave you, she needed space to think about things, she came back maybe not as your girl but as a friend because obviously she still cares about you", he said.

"I need to do this, I might not get another chance", I said low.

"Colby, I hope you know what you're doing", he said.

I nodded.

"Me too"

Ryan left after a while, Cora didn't come back out.

I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Cora, we need to talk", I said.

"No we don't, you already made up your mind", she yelled through the door.

"You have to understand, this is what I've always wanted and if I win it would be the best thing for me", I said.

"What if you get hurt again, did you ever think about how I would feel to see you in a hospital bed again", she said.

"Why can't you just say it Cora?", I asked.

The door opened and she had tears in her eyes.

"Tell me you still love me", I said.

"Why, it's not going to change anything", she said.

I pulled her close and kissed her.

She tried to push me away but stopped, she kissed me back and I lifted her in my arms, taking her to my bed.

Cora-

Today was the match and Chris and I came down for it.

I was afraid for Colby, hoping he didn't get hurt worse than last time.

"Hey you made it?", he said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Your still mad at me?", he asked.

"Duh"

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away.

"Well I'm gonna go find...something over there", Chris said leaving.

"Cora I'm ok, I feel fine"

He put his hands on my arms.

"Please don't do this", I said.

"Don't you have faith in me and my ability to win?", he asked.

"I do but the fact that you had surgery"

"I'll be ok, I have to go get ready", he said.

I nodded.

He kissed my forehand before leaving.

I went to sit with Chris.

"So does this mean your back together?", she asked.

"No"

"So then when you slept together that was what, a one time deal?", she asked.

"Yes"

"What is that for him?"

I shrugged.

Ryan came over and sat down with us.

"By the way, I have to volunteer at the hospital next month, want to join me?", Chris asked.

"Sure"

Colby-

I had beaten all the guys they put in front of me.

I now had a chance at the ROH World Championship.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked out of the locker room.

A group of girls stood in the hall, they smiled at me as I passed.

"Congrats Tyler", they said.

I smirked and went over to them.

One girl brushed my hair back.

The other put her hands under my shirt and ran her fingers along my abs.

They giggled.

"Like what you see ladies?", I asked.

"Absolutely", one of them said.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned and saw Ryan, Chris, and Cora.

"Ladies I have to go but who knows maybe I'll see you around", I said.

They giggled.

"So where do you want to go to celebrate?", Ryan asked.

"Let's go for some drinks", I said.

Chris and Ryan turned to leave, I grabbed Cora's arm.

"Hey, I was just talking", I said.

"I don't care Colby", she said shrugging and walking off.

I followed behind her.

At the bar, I sat next to her.

"Your not even a little jealous, I mean she put her hands on me", I said.

"Colby, we're not together you can do what you want with whoever you want", she took a drink of her beer.

"I'm hungry, Ryan let's go order something at the bar", Chris said.

"Good Idea"

They got up and left.


	23. Chapter 23-Falling Back Together

Chapter 23-Falling Back Together

Cora-

Colby put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

I held my breath, damn his touch.

"I know that look baby", he whispered.

"The look of annoyance", I said.

He chuckled.

"My touch has you squirming in your seat", he said.

"Please", what he said was true but I wasn't about to admit it to him.

His lips brushed from my cheek to my neck.

"So if I sleep with another woman, you wouldn't mind", he whispered.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Nope"

I felt him smirked against my neck.

"Yes you would, just like I would kill any man who touches you", he said.

I turned to look at him.

He smiled at me.

"I love you baby, no other woman could ever make me feel the way you do", he said.

"I love you too"

"Then can we get back together, please?", he asked.

"I'm just not ready yet", I said looking down at my now warm beer.

He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"What's going on?", he asked.

"Nothing", I said.

He sat up and eyed me.

"Don't lie to me, you never were good at lying", he said.

I bit my lip.

"Are you seeing someone else?", he asked hurt.

"No", I said taking his hands.

"Then talk to me"

"I can't"

He kissed me.

"Please, Just talk to me"

I pulled away from him and lifted my shirt a little.

His jaw dropped when he saw the bruise on my ribs.

"What the fuck", he said.

His fingers brushed it and I flinched.

He looked back at me angry.

"If you tell me Scott did that to you, I'm gonna kill him", he said, his jaw clenched.

"Don't tell Chris, she doesn't know"

"When?", he asked.

His fists balled up.

"The week after I left your place, he went over to my grandparents house, no one was home and", I stopped.

"Did he rape you?", he asked.

"No, I kicked him and was able to get up and let Elvis in from the backyard, he bit him", I said.

He mumbled something under his breath and I looked over at him.

"Do your grandparents know?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

He rubbed his face.

"I'm gonna kill him", he said.

"Please, just hold me", I said softly.

He took a deep breath and wrapped me in his arms.

He kissed the top of my head.

"Does this mean your back together?", Chris asked smiling.

Her smile fell.

"What's going on?", Ryan asked.

"I have to tell you something Chris", I said wiping my cheeks.

I told them what happened.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me Cora?", she asked angry.

"I was scared"

"When do you leave?", Colby asked.

"Tomorrow"

"I'm coming with you", he said.

"No, I'm fine"

He looked at me.

"I'm coming", he said.

I nodded.

Colby-

Landing in Seattle with the girls.

Chris let us stay at her apartment, she went to stay with her grandparents.

I watched Cora come out of the bathroom, she was in shorts and a tank top.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"Yeah, just glad your here", she said.

"Your my woman and no one touches whats mine", I said.

"I'm your woman now?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

She crawled up the bed towards me.

"Sweetheart I don't think your sister would like us having make up sex on her bed", I whispered.

She straddled me and kissed me.

"It's not make up sex, its we're back together sex", she whispered against my lips.

"Good because I missed you", I said.

"I missed you too"

"Your bruise", I said.

"Just be gentle", she said.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed.

I made breakfast for Cora in bed.

"You never did this the first time", she said.

"I never thought I'd lose you, now that I have you again I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you in love and happy", I said.

"Your not giving up wrestling are you?", she asked.

"If I said no"

"I don't want you to give that up, I might not understand it most of the time but you love it and I would never want to take that from you", she said.

I smiled.

"That's why I love you", I said kissing her.

"So what do you want to do today?", she asked.

"Kick Scott's ass"

"Colby"

"He hurt you, you think I liked seeing you like that", I said.

"No but"

"There are no buts here, where can I find him?", I asked.

She bit her lip.

"Does he still work at the store?", I asked.

She stayed silent.

I nodded and got up.

She followed putting her shoes on in the car.

"He's not here, can we go", she said.

"How do you know?", I asked.

"His cars not here"

I nodded.

"Let's go to your grandparents"

Getting there Chris was coming home from her run with Elvis.

"Hey", she said out of breath.

I ran my fingers through Elvis's hair.

"Good boy", I said.

"So what has you two here?", Chris asked.

"I'm looking for Scott", I said.

"Oh me too", Chris said.

"I'm not visiting either of you in jail", Cora said.

"Negative, who says we're going to get caught", Chris said.

"She obviously doesn't know who the best damn tag team is", I said.

"Damn straight"

I high fived with Chris.

"Oh brother", Cora mumbled.


	24. Chapter 24-Volunteer

Chapter 24-Volunteer

Cora-

Colby stayed an extra week, not wanting to leave.

Chris and I were at the hospital doing some volunteer work.

We were on our break when a guy came over.

"Hello", he said.

"Hi"

"I'm Jason", he said.

"Chris and this is Cora my sister"

"Can I sit?", he asked.

We nodded and he sat.

"So do you two work here?, never seen you around before", he said.

"Volunteers", Chris said.

"And you?", I asked.

"Nurse"

"But you're a guy", I said.

Chris nudged me.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, guys can be nurses too", he said smiling.

"Noted", I said.

"So why did you choose to volunteer here?", he asked.

"I went here, they helped me when I was sick, this is my way of kinda paying them back", Chris said.

"So your better now?", he asked.

She nodded.

"So Justin, you live here in Seattle?", I asked.

"It's Jason and yes I do, born and raised", he said.

"We're from Pensacola, Florida", I said.

"I've been there on vacation", he said.

"Well good for you"

I continued eating.

"So why'd you stay in Seattle?", he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions", I said.

"Cora", Chris mumbled.

"What he does", I whispered.

He laughed.

"Sorry its just your sisters really pretty and I couldn't pass up the chance to meet her", he said.

I knew that was the reason why he was sitting with us.

I didn't like this guy at all.

"Oh do you have a boyfriend, sorry", he said.

"No I don't", she said.

I glared at her.

"We have to go", I said getting up.

"Oh ok, well maybe we can hang out sometime, here", he said.

He took out a pen and grabbed a napkin.

He wrote something down and handed it to her.

I saw his number.

"Call me sometime", he said smiling at her.

"Yeah"

He left and I pinched Chris.

"Ouch, what was that for?", she asked.

"Joe"

She rolled her eyes.

She stood and we threw our trash away.

"Cora", I heard loud.

I turned to see Scott coming towards me, angry.

Before he could reach me, Colby rushed passed me down the hall.

He punched Scott hard and then over and over again.

"You fucking put your hands on my girl", Colby yelled.

"Colby stop", I said.

Chris stood there watching.

"Help me", I said.

"Why, Scott deserves it"

Jason grabbed Colby and lifted him off of Scott.

Scott's face was covered in blood.

"You come near Cora again and your dead", Colby yelled.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops", Jason yelled at Scott.

Scott got up and took off, covering his mouth.

Jason let go of Colby.

"Thanks Justin", I said.

"Its Jason", he said.

"Colby, you ok?", I asked.

"I'm fine babe", he said.

I took his hand and looked at his knuckles.

"Let's get a doctor to take a look at them", I said.

"I can do it, a doctor would just ask questions", Jason said.

"Thanks man", Colby said.

They shook hands.

Following Jason down the hall.

"Stop being nice to him, we hate him", I whispered to Colby.

"Ok, why?", he asked.

"He asked Chris out", I said.

"Cora"

"No she has to save herself for Joe, he is the only guy she has ever slept with", I said.

Colby chuckled.

"I think that flew out the window when she slept with Ryan", he said.

"That doesn't count, this guy was charming, too charming", I said.

"Cora, he had his chance and he didn't take it", he said.

"You don't understand", I said.

Jason had Colby hop on the hospital bed and he cleaned his knuckles and wrapped them.

"Ok, tomorrow just take the wrap off and clean them again", he said.

"Got it dude, thanks", Colby said.

"Yeah thanks Mason", I said.

"Your close, its Jason", he said.

I nodded.

"Got it", I said.

He chuckled and left.

"So tell me how I don't understand", he said.

"Chris and Joe have been together since they were kids and something so special like that doesn't just disappear", I said.

"Babe, it didn't disappear, it was put on hold"

"I just wish, by some miracle he would just show up or we could run into him out of the blue and sweep her off her feet", I said.

"You think we'd get along?", he asked.

"Definitely, he was like an older brother to me, saved my butt one time", I said.

"What does he do?", he asked jumping off the bed.

"Last we heard he was playing football but after college, we just lost track", I said.

He nodded.

"Well if its meant to be it will be", he said.

"That's what everyone says", I groaned.

He laughed.

"Let her go out with this guy, we can even double, who knows she might not like him after that", he said.

"And what if your wrong, what if she ends up marrying this guy?", I asked.

"Then she marrys him"

"I won't accept that", I said turning away.

Colby-

I had won and I was now Ring of Honor champion.

Jason and Chris had been dating a couple of months now, Cora wasn't to happy with it.

Chris was now a vet and looking for a clinic she could work at.

I was in Seattle to see Cora, we had decided that long distance was good for now and moving in could wait till I found a permanent home for us.

I had asked Chris to lunch to discuss something.

"So why'd you want to meet?", she asked.

"Well I got an offer from WWE, now before you get excited it will be with the developmental and I'm hoping it will be my last stop", I said.

"So why haven't you said yes, that's awesome", she said.

"I also got an offer from another company called TNA and ROH wants me back"

"Well if your finally thinking of settling down, you need to pick one you know you're gonna have a future in", she said.


	25. Chapter 25-Decisions

Chapter 25-Decisions

Colby-

"Definitely, I would like Cora to come with me and have a home and maybe finally propose, then in a couple of years start a family", I said.

"That's a good plan", she said.

"What about you, how's Jason?"

She shrugged.

"Fine I guess, he's sweet but I don't know"

"I know what that but is, it's Joe", I said.

"And Cora"

"Yeah Cora doesn't give up on one day you finding Joe", I said.

"It's just hard to move on, I know its been years but I just can't stop thinking of him", she said.

"I understand but its ok for you to date, I mean you're not gonna marry the guy tomorrow", I said.

She nodded.

"Hey your from Florida right?", I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"If you could go back, would you?"

"I guess, I mean my parents still live there"

I nodded.

"Cora told me Isaac's getting married"

"Yeah he finally proposed, after two kids", she said.

"Better late then never"

"Kat's pregnant", she said.

"Yeah she called me and told me, about time", I said.

Cora walked in and sat down next to me.

"I knew you were cheating on me and with my sister", she said.

"Well can you blame him", Chris said pointing to her face.

I chuckled and kissed Cora.

"Wow I can't believe Mason isn't here", Cora said.

"You know that's not his name", Chris said.

"You know what else isn't his name, Joe"

Chris rolled her eyes.

"Babe leave it alone ok", I said.

"Fine whatever take her side", she said.

"We need to talk later, its important", I said.

"What?"

"Well my contract with ROH is up in a couple of months, I have gotten an offer from them to renew it", I said.

She nodded and waited for me to continue.

"I also for an offer from TNA and FCW, I'm planning on making one of those my official place for us because I do want to try living together again", I said.

"Have you decided?", she asked.

"No, I want us to make that choice, together", I said.

She nodded.

We finished lunch and when we got back to Chris's apartment, she showered and went out on a date with Jason.

Cora was in the living room watching Real Housewives of Atlanta.

"You actually like this show?", I asked sitting beside her.

"No there's nothing else on"

"So want to talk about these companies?", I asked.

She turned the tv off.

She turned in her seat to look at me.

"My contract with ROH is up next year, so I have to make a choice before then", I said.

"Which offer did you like most?", she asked.

"TNA's offer is pretty good and it was my first choice then WWE calls"

"You didn't say anything about WWE at lunch"

"FCW is there developmental and if they like me enough, they can move me up", I said.

She nodded.

"I want FCW because it's in Florida and your family is there, when I'm on the road you won't be alone", I said.

"But you really liked TNA", she said.

"I won't lose you again, I'm picking a company for our future because yes I do see us together and hopefully with a beautiful family", I said.

"So?"

"So I already signed with FCW", I said smiling.

She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you", she said.

"I don't want us to make any moves till I know what my contract with them looks like, then when I know its official and there moving me up, we can look for a place", I said.

"Sounds good", she said.

"I love you"

"I love you too", she said.

Cora-

I didn't like the fact that Chris and Jason have been together a year now.

It bugged me, I warned Colby about this.

Colby had gone to Florida and was looking for places for us.

He wanted it to be perfect for us.

"So has Colby found anything?", Chris asked.

"He found three places but is hoping to find something better"

She nodded.

"So I asked you to lunch to ask you if you would be willing to move to Florida?", I asked.

"Why?"

"Well Isaac and Jesse live in Arizona and I'll be in Florida, you'll be here in Seattle, I want us to stay close", I said.

"I have a job here Cora and Jason's here"

I groaned when she said his name.

"I know you don't like him but he's in my life now, as far as moving goes, I just don't know if I could go back there", she said.

"At least think about it", I said.

"I will", she said.

"Colby wants to double when he's in town this weekend", I said.

"I'll tell Jason"

Colby-

I was getting dressed for dinner, we were having a double date with Chris and Jason.

"Why'd did you agree to this again?", I asked.

"I didn't, I told her you wanted to double"

"What?", I said.

"I need you to convince her to move with us to Florida", she said.

"You could have just asked me to take her out to lunch and I could have done that", I said.

"Yes but since I know Jason might try to convince her to stay"

"You want me to convince him to tell her to go", I said.

She nodded.

"Your evil", I said.

"But you love me", she said kissing me.

I kissed her again.

"So tell me about FCW, did you make any friends?", she asked.

"Yeah a couple of new guys and I've run into guys that were with me in other companies", I said.

"That's good"

"Lets get this night over with", I said.

"What if she says no", she said.

"Then we kidnap her", I said shrugging.

She ran her fingers through my hair.

"Why would you do this to your hair?", she asked.

"It makes me unique", I said smiling.

She kissed me.


	26. Chapter 26-Double

Chapter 26-Double

Colby-

At dinner, Cora kept pinching me, letting me know to ask Chris and Jason now.

"So how's FCW treating you?", Jason asked.

"Great, the guys are awesome", I said.

Cora kicked me, I glared at her.

"Jason, Cora and I were talking and hopefully by next year I'll have a home for us but seeing as my schedule has me traveling and I know how close the girls are, if you'd be willing to move to Florida", I said.

"What?", both Chris and Cora said.

I nodded. Cora and I agreed on just Chris but seeing as Chris wouldn't leave without Jason.

Jason looked at Chris.

"Is this what you want?", he asked her.

"It would be nice to go home but I can't ask you to leave your family", she said to him.

"I'd be willing to for you", he said.

"What about Africa?", she asked.

"Yeah they said maybe next time"

"I'm sorry", she said squeezing his hand.

"Africa?", I asked.

"Yes I signed up for a chance to go there for two years and just basically get more learning experience and of course to help out the families who can't afford the kind of medicines that we have", he said.

He kissed Chris's cheek.

"So Florida?", Cora asked.

"I guess we can try it", he said.

Chris looked a little worried.

"Cora how about you tell Jason a couple of things you like about living there, Chris lets go see the dessert menu", I said.

She stood and we went towards the front.

"Whats up?", I asked.

"Jason proposed last night", she said.

"What, you said no right?", I asked.

"I asked if I could think about it", she said.

"Then you moving back to Florida is a good thing"

"How?", she asked looking at the menu.

"Joe is what's stopping you from saying yes", I said.

She stayed silent.

"Maybe seeing him will help you move on or you might get back together", I said.

"What if he's married?", she said low.

"Then you'll have your answer for Jason", I said.

"I don't know if I can do this", she said.

"You can, you beat cancer you're a strong person"

"Because of Cora", she said.

I nodded.

"You'll never know until you try", I said.

She looked at me and nodded.

"When did you get so smart"

"What, I've always been this smart, you and Cora just ignore me", I said.

She hugged me and we went back to the table.

Chris took a deep breath.

"I'm in", Chris said to Cora.

"Really, this is gonna be great and mom and dad are going to be so happy to have us back", Cora said.

Cora-

Colby was back in Florida.

Chris was looking for a vet clinic that needed vets in Florida.

My dad helped find one, the couple who owns it were retiring and wanted to sell it to someone they could trust with their clients.

Since they knew my dad they sold it to him.

It was Christina's gift from them.

Isaac's wedding was coming up soon.

"So how's apartment hunting going for Colby, I thought you said he found one already?", Chris asked.

"Smooth he made finally narrowed it down, he did but a friend of his lives in these amazing apartments and he went over one day and kinda fell in love with it so now he's deciding ", I said.

She nodded.

"So when did dad say these people were retiring for good?", she asked.

"End of next year", I said.

She nodded.

"Has Mason put in for a transfer?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes he has", she said, she had stopped correcting me when it came to his name, knowing no matter what I'd mess it up.

"Have they gotten back to him?", I asked.

"Nope but he wants me to go before him anyway so I could find us a place", she said.

"Why not have Colby look for something", I said.

"No I rather do it myself", she said.

I nodded.

Colby-

With FCW changing to NXT now.

Triple H had called me into a meeting, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

"Do you guys know what this is about?", I asked.

"No, just that they wanted to meet with us", Dean said.

I nodded.

"Hey did you get that apartment you wanted for you and your girl?", Roman asked.

"Yeah man, she's gonna love it"

Triple H walked in and sat down.

He smiled at us.

"So we want to move all three of you up to the main roster", he said.

We all were excited.

"As a team", he said.

"When would we make that happen?", Dean asked.

"At survivor series but first I want to see how the crowd will take to you, you will debut here at NXT then move you up if this works", he said.

"Do we have to change our names again?", I asked.

"No you'll keep those", he said.

We nodded and looked at each other.

"You'll be called The Shield", he said.

He stood and smiled.

"See you gentlemen out there", he said before leaving.

"This is a good thing right?", Roman asked.

"Only if we do well and the crowd likes us", I said.

"We have a chance to move up to the main roster, lets not ruin it", Dean said.

"Agreed", Roman said.

"Let's get started then"

We stood and left the room.

I pulled my phone out and texted Cora about the meeting.

She called me.

"Hey babe"

"So then you might move up, babe that's great", she said.

"You didn't understand my text did you", I said.

"Something about moving up and a threesome with someone named Roman and Dean", she said.

I chuckled.

"Cross your fingers that this works babe, if it does Florida is home officially", I said.

"Good luck with your threesome Colby"

I laughed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**-only two chapters left**


	27. Chapter 27-Close Call

Chapter 27-Close Call

Colby-

Triple H had said we did a great job.

It was nice to say that after everything we've been through, I made the right choice in the end.

We had a home here.

Cora and I made a pact to not bring wrestling home with me or to discuss it while we were together.

"So maybe you can come down for a show?", I said.

"Babe you promised", she said.

"I know but I want you to meet the guys", I said.

"I just don't get wrestling and I know you want me too but"

I stopped her.

"That's fine but these guys and I have gotten so close and I would really like you to meet them", I said.

"When?", she asked.

"We have a show here in Florida in two weeks, I know Chris and Jason are finally coming down and so are your brothers, bring them", I said.

"My brothers always liked wrestling, Chris though I'm not sure and I don't think Jason's coming with her just yet"

"Hey why are your brothers coming down, I mean its a little strange", I said.

"Chris asked them too and I think I know why", she said.

"I meant to tell you, he already proposed but she said no", I said.

"That doesn't mean she said no this time"

"Dean and Roman are single, convince her and who knows maybe she'll fall madly in love with one of them"

She laughed.

"If only", she said.

"I know you were hoping for this Joe guy to still live here but he's not here, we would have seen him by now or you", I said.

She nodded.

"Now let's go have dinner with your parents", I said.

She nodded and we got to her parents house.

I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her in.

"Where did he live?", I asked.

She smiled and pointed to a house down the street.

"I remember this one time, my mom and I went to the store and when we got back, my mom told me to check on Chris, so I went and thinking she was asleep I opened the door and found them together", she said giggling.

"Like asleep together or together together?", I asked.

"In the middle of it together"

I laughed.

"After her treatments she couldn't leave the house much, they'd always sit on the porch and he'd make her laugh", she said.

"We should head inside", I said.

She nodded.

Walking in, her parents were in the kitchen, her mom smiled.

"Hey you two glad you could make it", her mom said.

"Wouldn't miss your cooking Mrs. Mathews", I said.

She smiled.

"So Colby, how's everything with the shield?", her dad asked.

"Good sir, Cora is finally going to a show", I said.

He laughed.

"Finally convinced her huh, Cora you should try watching one time", her dad said.

"Why, I don't understand it", she said.

Her dad glanced at her mom, the look said they had a secret.

"This Roman fella, whats his real name?", her dad asked.

"Why do you want to know his real name?", Cora asked while picking at a piece of cake.

I looked back at her dad.

He shrugged.

"Just looks familiar that's all", he said.

Cora's phone started ringing and she left to answer it.

I looked at her dad.

"Why do I have a feeling something's going on", I said.

"Just getting everything ready for when Chris comes home and her big news", her mom said.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that news is?", I asked.

They shook there heads.

"Do you?", he asked.

"No"

Cora came back and we ate dinner.

Her dad took a phone call real quick.

"Well we should be heading home, I still have to pack for this weekend", I said.

We stood and headed for the door.

Her dad came back and frowned.

"Leaving, why don't you stay a little longer", he said.

"Sorry dad maybe next week, I need to spend time alone with him now before he leaves me", Cora said.

Her dad looked disappointed but nodded.

"Goodnight", I said hugging both of them.

"Goodnight, I love you both", her mom said.

Joe-

Heading to Chris's house like I always did when I was home.

"Where we going daddy, to see grandma?", Ella asked.

"No baby, we're gonna visit Mr. and Mrs. Mathews", I said.

"I like them", she said.

I turned the corner to our street and a car that looked like Seths passed.

I looked back and watched it, shaking my head.

Her parents were outside.

"Hey", they said.

"Hi, we just wanted to stop by and see you", I said.

Ella got off and ran to Mrs. Mathews.

"Hi sweetheart, your in luck I just made chocolate chip cookies", she said to Ella.

Ella went inside with her.

I smiled.

"How about a beer Joe", he said.

I nodded.

He went inside and brought out two beers.

"How are things Joe?", he asked.

"Good, working hard and just excited to be spending time with Ella", I said.

"Anyone new in your life?", he asked.

"No sir, No time", I said.

He chuckled.

"You should start making time", he said.

"I thought I was your son in law, now you want me to start dating", I said taking a drink of my beer.

"You are son", he said.

I played with the bottle.

"How is she?", I asked.

"She's good, doesn't really talk to us much, we go by what Cora tells us", he said.

I nodded.

"I should have never left that day, Jesse's wedding", I said.

"She waited for you", he said.

I looked at him.

"I was afraid", I said.

"That's understandable", he said.

"I still love her", I said.

He smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that"


	28. Chapter 28-Finally

Chapter 28-Finally

Colby-

It was the day of the Florida show.

"Hi Joe", Cora said.

I looked at her surprised.

"You all know each other?", I asked.

"Joe is Christina's boyfriend, you know the one I told you about", Cora said.

"So our Joe is your Joe?", Dean asked confused.

"He was ours first", she said.

Dean snapped his fingers.

"Your Disney World chick", Dean said.

I ran my hand through my hair not hearing anything else.

How did I not piece things together, how did I not see it.

Roman stood there after Chris ran out.

"Go after her jerk", I said.

Roman turned and ran out.

Cora looked at me.

"This whole time", she said.

"If I would have known"

She stopped me.

"I know and his hair is so, long", Cora said.

I chuckled.

"So now what?", she asked.

"We find a way to get them together", Dean said shrugging.

Dean stuck his hand out to Cora.

"Dean Ambrose or Jon Good", he said to her.

"Cora Mathews"

"Dude it's not as easy as it sounds", I said.

"She has a boyfriend and probably by tonight a fiancé", Cora said sitting down next to me.

"I didn't see a ring on her finger", Dean said shrugging.

"She probably hid it so I wouldn't see", Cora said.

"He told us a story about Christina and I didn't think anything of it, I mean I did but I didn't know it was your sister", I said.

"It's fine Colby"

"No it's not, we could have put them together sooner and they'd probably be together now", I said.

"Alright cut the feeling guilty crap Rollins, there together now", Dean said.

"He's right", Cora said excited.

"So then let's do something, help them remember how they feel about each other", Dean said.

I nodded.

I wrapped my arm around Cora.

The locker room door opened and Roman walked in.

"So how'd it go Rome?", I asked.

"She has a boyfriend"

I looked at Cora.

"I'm guessing you two knew", he said.

We nodded.

"If I would have known you knew her", I said.

He stopped me.

"It's cool"

He looked at Cora and smirked.

"So Cora", he said, that's all he needed to say for her to understand him.

"I guess mom has to set two more plates for dinner", she said.

"Two?", Roman asked.

"Duh me", Dean said.

We all chuckled.

Roman patted Deans shoulder.

"Can't forget Dean", he said.

I walked Cora out and she sighed.

"Hey this will all work itself out", I said.

"How do you know, what if Chris and Jason took off to Vegas and got married and that's what the news is", Cora was panicking.

"She wouldn't do that"

She looked up at me.

"What if this doesn't work, we're stuck with Mason", she said pouting.

I laughed.

"Roman won't let that happen and neither will we", I said kissing her forehead.

"I love you"

"And I love you beautiful", I said kissing her.

**-I hope you guys enjoyed so much for reading.**


End file.
